Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Ttalilawik
Summary: Every one has a breaking point, Naruto just met his a little earlier than anticipated. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm... not sure if this is any good so any comments are fine... If i do update this it probably won't be too often... So hope it's somewhat decent! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly...

xXx

A young blonde boy had a huge grin on his face as a young woman tucked him into bed. Uzumaki Naruto couldn't be happier at the moment, after five years of hell and angel came and protected him from all the people that were trying to harm him. It was almost two years ago that his mother had woken up from the coma she had been in and Naruto would've been able to die happy knowing that he still had someone besides the old Hokage that thought of him as a human and not some freak that needed to be exterminated.

His Kaasan was the most beautiful lady that ever existed in his opinion; she had long flowing red hair that cascaded down her back, like a red waterfall. Her eyes were a glowing violet that entranced many people with the amount of emotion that could be seen flashing through her irises. Her complexion was fair unlike her son's, she wasn't tall but neither was she short, around 5'4 and she held the grace of a shinobi.

Uzumaki Kushina smiled down at the blonde boy and patted his unruly hair while looking into his gorgeous cerulean eyes, much like her own, always expressive, never without some emotion flitting through. Kushina couldn't help but feel warmth as she looked down at her almost seven year old son; she was so happy that she would be able to watch him grow up. After all she thought she would've been done for after Minato had sealed part of her soul into Naruto's seal along with part of the Kyuubi and his own soul, if the seal should ever fail, but here she was alive and well, looking at her little angel's smiling face.

The red headed woman leaned down and kissed the little boy's forehead, "Goodnight Musuko, I'll see you in the morning, sleep well,"

The little blonde wrapped his arms around his mother, "Goodnight Kaasan, I love you," he said with a smile.

"I love you too Musuko, now get to sleep or no ramen for you tomorrow," she said in a fake stern voice.

Naruto's eyes widened at the threat of no ramen and practically threw himself back onto his bed so he would be able to fall asleep as quickly as possible.

Kushina couldn't help but chuckle as she closed the door to her son's room, just as she let go of the handle she felt a sense of dread course through her that sent an uncomfortable chill down her spine. Something was going to happen tonight, something that would change her current life. The red head hurriedly walked over to the door across the hallway and walked into her room, heading straight to the closet. She quickly threw open the closet sliding doors and grabbed her katana, her hands flitted through a couple seal before muttering something under her breath and touching the wall. A seal glowed where her hand had touched the wall, the light slithered through the house, almost like a snake as an elaborate seal array glowed to life throughout the whole apartment.

Kushina let out a sigh, now at least she would have warning before someone came in contact with anywhere in the apartment. The young woman felt her legendary temper begin to flare, how could the villagers not listen to Minato's last request, to view Naruto as a hero? Even with her protecting her beautiful son people still didn't relent on their assassination attempts on her baby. Kushina quickly shook some sense back into herself; it wouldn't be good to lose her cool now, not with the feeling of dread that still hung in the air. Hopefully she would make it out alive tonight, but for some reason she felt like she wouldn't. She felt tears stream down her face, which shocked her, when had she started to cry? The red head brought a hand up to her face and wiped the tears away, this wasn't the time to cry. There was going to be another attack tonight.

The attacks on her son had come more and more often in the last two months, before there was only maybe one every month but lately there had been at least two every week. Tonight's would be the third this week. Kushina wasn't going to fool herself, she was tired and not up to her previous standard. After being in a coma for five years deteriorate her skills greatly, she was still stronger than most Anbu but she tired almost too quickly for her liking, add to the fact that she had to be constantly wary of the people around her and her son, she was wearing down more and more each hour that passed.

The red head took a deep breath and started collecting the scrolls she had written on seals, her taijustsu and sword style and organized them into a box. She also took out a letter that Minato had written for Naruto when he reached a certain age and placed it carefully on top of the scrolls. Kushina once again felt tears forming in her eyes which she quickly blinked away, she was about to get up when the seals around her flared up.

The red haired woman's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath before running into her sons room and quietly opened the door, she didn't need him up for this, she placed the box on the desk next to his bed. She had to do her best to keep herself from weeping, instead she walked over and placed another kiss on her precious son's forehead, making sure to remember every little detail of his face, she had a gut feeling this would be the last time she got to look at him sleeping.

Kushina hurried out of the room, after closing the door with a faint click she activated another set of seals that was only around Naruto's room, it was to prevent anyone from entering the room once they had been activated. Kushina took another deep breath, mentally and physically preparing herself for the people who were here to take her son's life to enter. Kushina strained to hear something, anything, but she couldn't, she was getting nervous, they usually never waited this long. She gulped slightly, before calming down and placed herself in one of the stances that had become second nature to her, she was ready, even if there may be too many people for her to handle she refused to go down without one hell of a fight, her Musuko's life depended on it.

Another minute ticked by before the front door finally came crashing down, Kushina started cursing under her breath, this wasn't a normal attack, which consisted of mostly civilians and a couple genin, no. Kushina felt the sense of dread come back full force, the attackers tonight consisted of nine people, a small amount compared to normal but they were stronger than normal. Tonight's attackers consisted of four Chunin, three Jonin and what appeared to be two Anbu. If it were Seven years ago the group would have had absolutely no chance, but Kushina couldn't fool herself, she knew she had next to no chance of living; she was too tired and rusty.

The red head felt like she was going to cry once again, why did life have to be so cruel, just when Naruto got the love he deserved it was going to be taken away from him, two years of happiness hardly made up for 5 years of hatred and now and now there would be many more countless days of loneliness for the poor boy.

One of the Chunin decided to speak, "Where the hell is the demon spawn bitch?"

Kushina's temper instantly flared up, "Like hell I'm going to tell you."

"Fine if you want it to be that way, we'll just kill you first then go kill the little demon."

Kushina tensed as two of the Chunin rushed her, they wouldn't be much of a problem, neither would the other two Chunin , she had to worry about the Jonin and Anbu. The red head mentally scolded the Chunin, they were to reckless as they charged, when they reached her they tried to stab her with kunai which she easily blocked with her katana, the kunai meeting the metal of the katana created a ringing that echoed through the quiet house. She quickly untangled her katana swinging towards the first Chunin's head, almost too fast to be seen.

A dull thud was the only sound that was made as the head hit the ground, '_One down,' _was all she allowed herself to think before quickly striking at the other Chunin who was luckily, for himself, able to bring his kunai up to stop his head from flying. Kushina let out a snarl as she pushed the Chunin back, who tried to fight back but it was no use, even weakened he wasn't a match for her. Three seconds another thud was heard as the second head hit the ground, spraying more blood in the now red hallway. The other seven attackers stood still, shocked about how quickly their comrades were taken down.

The last two Chunin ran forward recklessly like the first two Kushina didn't even try to stop the creepy grin that spread across her face, they were making it way too easy for her. In their enraged state they stood no chance, they weren't thinking. All that was seen was the silver blur of the katana two loud thuds were heard as another two bodies hit the ground.

The Jonin and Anbu were eyeing her wearily, they weren't stupid enough to rush her, she had an advantage, seeing as she was in a narrow hallway only two people could really attack her effectively. Kushina looked at the remaining five people, and griped her katana tighter, it was already getting slick with blood. If they somehow managed to attack her at once, she'd be over, but if she could keep it one on one for the most part she could possibly manage to pull through.

As if by silent communication two of the Jonin rushed forward as the Anbu and the last Jonin remained at the door pulling out kunai. The two Jonin pulled out some kunai and engaged in a dance of death with the red head. Kushina didn't think as she slashed and dodged, every once in a while evading a kunai that had been thrown by one of the three at the door. The single mother felt her stamina slowly drain and mentally cursed, she had to finish this quickly. A blood curling scream ripped through the apartment as Kushina managed to cut off one of the Jonin's hands, she wasted no time in stabbing him in the heart, another dull thud was heard, along with the sound of running feet hitting the ground. The other Jonin was rushing to fill in the spot his fallen comrade had just occupied.

Kushina winced slightly, she hoped the scream didn't wake up Naruto, she couldn't have him awake. The red head felt her strength start to go down rapidly and cursed, she started swinging more desprately at the two people in front of her. She refused to die as long as there was a threat to her son, with new determination, she began to attack quicker. The red head let out a hiss as she felt one of the kunai slice into her forearm, '_shit,' _her attacks slowed down a bit, it hurt her arm to swing now, and the blood dripping from her arm was making it hard to keep a grip on her sword. Five seconds later another thud was heard as one of the Jonin's hit the ground dead, the remaining Jonin snarled at her and attacked her with a new sense of vigour, by now Kushina was panting, she felt so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew she couldn't there were still three people to take care of.

Another scream rang through the apartment as once again the katana cleaved someone's appendage out, a second later the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard. Kushina was openly panting as she eyed the two Anbu who had tensed, looking ready to spring at any moment, she knew even if Naruto was in a deep sleep the last scream would have woken him up, she really hoped he wouldn't open the door.

xXx

On the other side of the door a set of sky blue eyes snapped open, '_I thought I heard a scream..' _The little boy looked around nothing seemed off, but at the next breath he took in gagged, he smelt blood, lots of blood. Naruto felt his eyes widen in fear and he started to tremble, the blood could only mean one thing, another attack was being made tonight. Naruto strained to hear as he quietly got out of bed, his Kaasan told him to stay in his room if he ever smelt blood but tonight he felt a strong urge to rip the door open, to see what was happening. Once he was in front of the door he could hear panting and the sound of metal against metal. Also if he really strained his hearing he could hear the sound of something dripping onto the ground, which he assumed was blood.

He heard a slight moan of pain, the blonde's eyes widened even more, that sounded like his Kaasan. Naruto shakily raised his hand right hand and slowly started to turn the handle. He slowly opened the door, the slight creak was even louder than normal to his oversensitive ears. When the door finally came fully open, Naruto felt his world shatter around him.

xXx

Kushina felt like she was going to drop at any moment, she was now covered in numerous cuts the Anbu had gave her, not saying they didn't sport a few slashes, but they were better than she thought. A cold tingle ran the length of her spine as she heard the door behind her slowly start to creak open ,'_No, no, no, no, no,'_ was all that was going through her mind as she forgot about the Anbu and turned towards the door, she barely felt the sword impale her as she looked into the wide blue eyes of her son.

The red head was hit by an anguishing amount of pain, she looked down to see a sword sticking through her chest, she coughed up some blood as tears began to stream down her face. She hadn't wanted Naruto to open the door, why did he choose tonight to not listen to her. Kushina wanted to tell him so much, sure she had already told him about the Kyuubi in him but she wanted to tell him about his father and about where she came from. She looked back into the fear filled eyes of her son and whispered, "I love you Musuko," with one last smile on her blood smeared face, Uzumaki Kushina used the last of her chakra to send a huge surge of chakra through Konoha, praying to kami that the Hokage would feel it.

xXx

Naruto stared on in shock as he saw his Kaasan fall onto the ground with a thud and a slight splash as she fell into a puddle of her own blood.

Naruto let out a heart wrenching scream that was heard all through Konoha as he fell to the ground whispering, "Kaasan," over and over again. Something snapped in Naruto, how could people be so cruel, he looked up at the two people had murdered his precious Kaasan, and saw red

The Anbu took a step back as they felt a huge amount of chakra begin to build up in the small boy, and yet another one as the boys blue eyes turned crimson.

The now crimson eyed blonde let out a roar as he lunged at the two immobile men, fully intent on killing them. Maybe if the Anbu weren't in shock they would have stood a chance but sadly for them hardly thirty seconds later all that remained of the two Anbu were the bloody remains of their bodies spread across the blood dyed hallway.

The little blonde stumbled towards his mother's body, drenched in blood, a few chunks of flesh were attached to the claws that had formed on his hands. Naruto was weeping as he buried his head into his mother's chest, not caring about the blood.

That was the scene the Sandaime walked into when he finally arrived at the apartment, a small child covered in blood crying for his dead mother to come back and save him from the insanity that was sure to settle. The old man tried to pry Naruto from Kushina's body as a few Anbu set to work cleaning up the mess but he was met with glaring red eyes, the pupil elongated like a cat's, and a warning growl. The Hokage's eyes widened and he stepped back giving some space to the young boy, he'd have to wait till Naruto calmed down.

Naruto cried into his mother for at least two hours before passing out from stress and exhaustion. Hiruzen carefully lifted the boy and used shunshin to get his office, leaving the Anbu to carry Kushina's body to the morgue. The aged man couldn't help but let a few tears escape his eyes, yet another precious person of his had perished, and by his own village, he felt a bit of rage over that, how could the village be so heartless. They took away the happiness from a small boy just because they were delusional and needed a scapegoat to blame.

The withered old man sighed as he set the small boy's body down, and hurried back to the small apartment. It was unnaturally silent as the Hokage walked over blood stained floors heading to Naruto's room. He flicked the light on and looked around, he spotted a medium sized wooden box with a seal on it, he picked it up, he was on his way out of the door when he spotted Kushina's forgotten Katana laying next to where her body had been, he went walked over to it, picking it up gingerly and headed back to his office, he still needed to clean up Naruto, the poor boy didn't need to wake up soaked in blood.

xXx

Naruto opened his eyes to see a huge network of pipes above him and to a slightly wet feeling. He slowly got up and stood in ankle deep murky looking water, he looked around with lifeless eyes before shrugging and heading down the dark hallway. He walked for what would have felt like hours but he was too numb to really notice what was going on around him. After a little more walking he walked into an open chamber, on the opposite side of him a huge cage was set up, a sense of realization dawned on Naruto as he realized he was in his mindscape, where the Kyuubi was, for the first time he was going to meet the creature that made his life hell. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to hate the Kyuubi, his thoughts flashed thought back to his mother and the look on her face as she fell to the floor, the blonde felt something begin to crack within him, but he had no idea what it was.

He slowly walked towards the cage, he felt warm breath flow over him as he spotted to glowing red eyes emerge from within the cage. For some reason he felt no fear, he just felt the odd urge to start laughing, he decided to follow with the urge. Once he began laughing he couldn't stop even to his own ears he sounded insane, Naruto saw things slowly fall apart around him only to be placed back to its previous state a second later, the blonde felt the same cracking feeling again, he couldn't lie it felt good as whatever was cracking began to fall apart.

Whatever was behind the cage let out a huge roar, it sounded sort of angry but Naruto couldn't find it in himself to care as he continued laughing basking in the feeling of brokenness, he felt so free as everything fell apart around him. The short boy found himself gasping for breath and tears streaming down his face and the breaking feeling no longer felt great, it hurt.

"Kaasan," was all he managed to gasp out as he felt unbearable pain rack through his body, he started screaming whatever the thing in his mind that was breaking was almost completely gone, all around him was falling apart, it looked ten times worse than it did when he had first come in.

The Kyuubi, well at least that's what Naruto thought it was, let out another roar and forced out it's chakra, trying to hold together the mind that had almost completely fallen apart. Naruto felt the pain begin to ease as the red chakra swirled around trying to meld the broken mind back together. The blonde knelt gasping for breath, the area around the two looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment, but as long as the Kyuubi was there it would hold, somewhat.

The gargantuan fox growled down at the ant like creature in front of him, "You damn Ningen, you almost killed both of us,"

"What happened"

"You were losing your mind, dumbass, in other words you were going insane, it wouldn't have hurt if it was anyone but you. Going insane would mean your mindscape completely breaking, but seeing as I'm in here, that sorta fucked it up a bit, I can't just disappear, but your mind was trying to destroy me, that's why it hurt you twat, so basically, you're more or less insane unless I surge my chakra through you."

Naruto felt his eyes widen he tried to say something but nothing would come out.

"Just so you know the sanity that comes with my chakra will only last a few minutes, and no matter how many times I send my chakra through you it will slowly rip you apart."

"Well how about if I merge with a bit of your chakra, so it actually becomes part of me?"

The kitsune narrowed his eyes, "That could work but then that would mean you have to tear off part of the seal, and then I'd be bound to you. Give me one reason I should bind myself to you even more than I am now?"

"If you do this for me I promised before I die I'll set you free..."

The ancient being narrowed his eyes and growled, "Why should I trust you Ningen?"

"Well you are the only way that I can bring the destruction to Konoha, with your help at least I stand a chance, also you can keep my thoughts somewhat aligned for brief amounts of time," Naruto smiled a really creepy grin, "Don't worry Kyuubi I'll be sure to satisfy the amount of blood you crave, eventually, they'll send me to an asylum most likely, but I'll bid my time and get stronger," Naruto started to cackle madly, and muttering to himself, "I'll kill them Kaasan, don't worry they'll all die. It'll rain blood in enough time."

The Kyuubi grinned, well as much as a fox can grin, "I think we have an accord kit, only rip off a tiny corner of the seal and pull the chakra into you before it can escape, try to merge with it, understand it."

It took a little bit of effort to stop himself from laughing as he stumbled towards the seal, he felt absolutely euphoric, he couldn't stop himself from laughing again as he thought about ripping more people apart, that thought brought high pitched giggles escaping his mouth as he walked forward like a drunk.

When Naruto reached the seal he found an arm preventing him from reaching the corner.

"What are you doing Naruto?" the voice asked almost angrily.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and giggled slightly, "Who are you?"

The Kyuubi snarled, "He's the one that sealed me in you, your Yondaime, in other words your father kit."

The blonde's eyes widened as he looked up at the person that he had idolized for at least five years of his life and felt... nothing. The young boy started to laugh insanely and grinned way to wide to be possible, "Fuck off Tousan," was all he said before he pulled on the Kyuubi's chakra and stabbed his father with it. The older blonde's eyes widened as his sons grin got even wider, stretching to impossible lengths, "Goodbye Tousan, rot in hell."

The blonde was slightly let down when his father didn't spew blood but he went on with the task that he was at before he was interrupted, as he reached out and ripped a tiny corner of the seal off and pulling the chakra towards him attempting to merge with it. All Naruto felt was immense burning pain, as Kyuubi began laughing, it defiantly wasn't happy laughter, Naruto felt a scream rip out of his throat, everything was burning, he felt like he was on fire.

The blonde let out another scream, "Fuck you Kyuubi!" was all he could manage to say and his only answer was another round of evil sounding laughter.

xXx

Hiruzen thought he was going to have a heart attack when Naruto was covered in red chakra and he started screaming his head off, he quickly activated the silencing seal that encased his office, he didn't need his Anbu to burst in right now. Through the screaming he heard, "Fuck you Kyuubi!" then more screaming, he narrowed his eyes at the mention of the kitsune's name.

Naruto continued screaming for another five painful minutes before he just started to whimper and thrash around. It took him another minute for his eyes to snap open, they were no longer sky blue, they were a dark purple with slits running through them. Even with the new colour they were almost more beautiful than his previous blue, a few other noticeable differences were seen. The whisker marks on his cheeks had become darker and more ragged looking and his already long canines were now seen even with his mouth closed, also his nails had become almost claw like. All in all he looked really animalistic, almost more so than the Inuzuka clan that resided in Konoha. The now violet eyed boy stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into maniacal laughter.

"Hello Ojiisan," the blonde said with a grin that was too wide as he cocked his head to the side.

The withered man looked down at the boy he loved as a grandson and couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy who had now lost everything, he felt hesitation as he went over to the box that was left by Kushina but he couldn't find it in him to deny the boy the last thing from his dead mother. He hesitated even more when he spotted the Katana but he grabbed it too and walked over to the insane boy, "Your mother left you this."

Naruto seemed interested as he reached for the box and katana, "I hope you know Ojiisan, I'll only stay loyal to Konoha as long as you're alive, as soon as you're gone, I'm going to leave," the blonde found no need to tell him that he planned to try and annihilate Konoha, he may not be all there in the head but he wasn't stupid.

"Naruto, I hope you know you'll most likely be locked away, the council won't allow your freedom."

Hiruzen thought the boy would have let out an uproar but he just started to giggle, a giggle that was to high pitched to be looked upon as normal he leant forward and whispered, "They'll hold me only as long as I feel like staying Ojiisan, no longer."

The Hokage gulped slightly but nodded at the weird boy in front of him, he obviously made some sort of deal with Kyuubi, he could've sealed away his chakra but he doubted the Kyuubi would allow anyone near enough to allow a new seal to be drawn on. The old man rubbed his nose, he was way too old for this shit, "Well before the council gets wind of this I'll bring you to where you're going to spend the rest of your present life in, so they can't lock you away in the Anbu prison."

The little boy just nodded and stood up only to feel an impact to his temple before all he saw was black.

xXx

Violet eyes snapped open and he found himself looking up at a white ceiling, he felt laughter bubble up his throat he did nothing to stop it as he rolled around and envisioned himself ripping people to shreds and seeing the lovely crimson life fluid flow out of lifeless bodies. _"Kit, stop acting like a fuck tard and open up the box, we need to start training your sorry ass," _Naruto's laughter stopped as quickly as it came as he calmly got up and walked over to it, '_What do I do Kyuubi?"_ The blonde could almost feel the giant kitsune roll it's eyes, "_Put your blood on it dumbass, it'll only open for you, now keep yourself together long enough to read everything in it and don't disturb me till you've read everything." _

The blonde let out a shrill giggle before muttering, "Whatever you say Kyuu-sama," as he sat down he bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the chest, Naruto felt his breathe come quicker as he saw his blood, he wanted more, more blood, more red, he wanted to bathe in it.

Inside his mind Kyuubi grinned as he laid himself down to sleep till the stupid Ningen read whatever the damned woman left for him. He let out a growl at remembering Kushina, well at least she finally gave him a host that he might actually be able to like, as long as he could hold the piece of crap, that was now Naruto's mind, together.

The young boy just looked at all the scrolls as if they were going to eat him then decided to read them from top to bottom, he ignored the piece of nicely folded paper, it was likely a letter, he didn't need to read stupid letters, he need power so he could satisfy his and Kyuubi's need for blood. Naruto had a goal and that goal was to get out and be strong enough to destroy Konoha by time he would've normally become a genin.

Unknown to Naruto the clock stuck midnight, announcing Naruto's seventh birthday.

xXx( Six years and eleven months later)

The Hokage felt a massive headache coming on, they were one graduate short to have full teams, they needed one more person to join Hatake Kakashi's team, but there weren't enough graduating genin and no one was left out the year before so the old man had quite a dilemma on his hands. If he couldn't find someone the council would chew his ass off, sometime he really wanted to just fucking kill them all, half the time they acted like chickens with their heads cut off.

Luckily and Anbu appeared to report something, the Anbu bowed, "Report," was all the old man could really bring himself to say.

The Anbu nodded, "Naruto was once again only sitting still, only laughing occasionally, while muttering things."

The Hokage's day just got worse, "Okay dismissed," he hardly paid attention to the Anbu that disappeared as quickly as he came. The old man got a gleam in his eye, he had wanted to mess with the council for a while now and he had a perfect plan to send them screaming, the Hokage began to chuckle mirthlessly to himself. The Hokage scratched a couple things onto the last file on his desk and called for an Anbu to deliver it to the academy. Sarutobi Hiruzen couldn't wait to see the faces of the council tomorrow, all he could hope was that Naruto wasn't too eager to start shredding people up yet.

xXx

Umino Iruka couldn't stop the tick mark from forming on his head, half the time he didn't even understand why he wanted to teach the future generations of shinobi, especially at times like this. "Uresai!" was all he had to do to get the gaki's to shut up. Iruka smiled, proud oh himself, "Okay, I'm going to list off the teams so please be quiet."

Iruka had to stop himself from shaking as he got to Team 7, '_No it can't be possible...' _Iruka almost found himself stuttering, "Team seven will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The last name caused quite a few whispers, who was Naruto? There defiantly wasn't anyone named Naruto in their class.

The Chunin carried on with naming the teams, he'd talk to the Hokage about letting that _thing _join a harmless team of genin, "Team Eight.. Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so lastly Team Ten, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei's will be arriving shortly so please wait patiently."

Of course the class did the complete opposite, bursting into a bunch of chatter about the team placements, many were still wondering who the hell 'Naruto' was. The class quieted slightly when they heard the class door slide open, the Jonin instructors arrived, they called each of their teams numbers and walked out. Only two people remained, the members of Team Seven that were currently in the classroom. Iruka was getting anxious he had to leave soon but he didn't want to leave the two students in case Naruto came while he was gone and they were waiting for their sensei. He didn't want the academy students to be left alone with the lunatic.

The door slid open once again and the brunette found his heart racing, in the doorway stood a short blonde. He was about 4'5 and had wild spiky hair that stopped two inches above his shoulders, his eyes were coloured a deep purple and they had vertical slits instead of a normal circular pupil, he had deep ragged whisker marks etched into his tanned face and if you looked closely you could see his canines poking out of his mouth. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was open revealing bandages wrapped over his chest, an orange rope was tied in front holding the bottom of his shirt closed. He was wearing loose black pants that were wrapped in bandages at the bottom and standard black shinobi sandals. The only weapon he seemed to carry was a katana that was sheathed in a red saya, it's ito was a deep burgundy colour, the Katana was held by the orange rope around the blonde's waist. The first word that popped into Iruka's mind that would describe this boy was animalistic, he seemed ready to pounce at any second and his eyes wouldn't stay on anything for more than a couple seconds.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, instead he whirled around unsheathing his katana faster than anyone could see and had its tip at the throat belonging to a silver haired man. The older man's one visible eye was wide as he looked down at the blonde.

The blonde boy cocked his head to the side a strange grin, that sent shivers down his spine, spread across the tanned boys face, "Long time no see, ne Kakashi?" the blonde's voice was quiet and slightly raspy.

Hatake Kakashi suppressed a shudder as he looked down at the boy that was once known, the Hokage hadn't mentioned that the blonde was going to be released any time soon, "Meet me on the roof," was all he said before quickly using shunshin to get out of the room, he wanted to avoid Naruto as much as possible. He just hoped he could fail his team, although he doubted Naruto would let himself fail, not after finally being released, he hadn't seen the boy since the say he was first locked away, his seventh birthday.

As soon as the silver haired man disappeared the blonde broke into high pitched giggles, "He's scared of me Kyuu!" he muttered to himself before laughing more. He paid no attention to his 'teammates' as he walked up to the roof.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and shuddered at the high pitched laughter their teammate was emitting, who the hell was this? This kid had almost taken off their sensei's head, that fact made the Uchiha clench his fists, how could this stupid blonde be stronger than him, no he couldn't be, he'd show him that he was the strongest.

Naruto was the first one to reach the top still in slight giggles while muttering things under his breath. He sat down in front of Kakashi all of a sudden deathly silent with huge grin on his face, the other two new acquainted genin wearily sat down next to the blonde.

Kakashi's voice cut through their thoughts, "Okay tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream."

Sakura was the first to talk, "Ano, why don't you go first sensei, so we know what to say."

Naruto broke into another set of giggles, Sakura twitched was he laughing at her? How dare he! Sakura was about to punch the stupid blonde but found a katana at her throat, her eyes went as wide as saucers, when did the blonde get behind her, she was staring right at him a second ago.

Kakashi tensed as he watched as a wide grin spread across the blonde's face, "I should just kill you Haruno," he pressed the blade tighter to her throat and began giggling as he saw blood begin to seep out of her neck, "Yes I'd love to see your blood," the grin got wider, "But i need you alive... For now so feel lucky." The teenager sat back down like nothing happened and began humming to himself, "Well carry on Kakashi!"

Kakashi swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat, why did the Hokage release him, he wasn't safe enough to be allowed out, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future... never really thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies."

Two of the genins sweat dropped at their sensei's speech while the other continued to hum, "Okay blondie you first."

Naruto looked up slightly, "Uzumaki Naruto, I like blood, I dislike a lot, including you all! My hobbies I dunno... And I don't have a dream," he finished his statement with a grin and a few giggles.

"Ermm, okay pinky you next."

The girl blushed, "Haruno Sakura, I like...giggle, I dislike Ino! My hobbies... giggle, my dream.." everyone winced at the shriek the pink haired girl released as she looked at the Uchiha.

"Mr. Sunshine."

Sasuke growled at his nickname," I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't particularly like anything, I hate a lot of things. I don't have a dream, it's more of an ambition, to kill a certain someone."

Kakashi was cursing his luck, his team consisted of an insane freak, a fan girl and an emo avenger, '_lovely,'_ "Okay team meet at training ground seven tomorrow morning at six. Oh, and make sure not to eat unless you want to throw up! Ja ne!" The silver hair man then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke and Sakura stared dumbfounded and unsure of what to do, Naruto just stood up and jumped off the side of the building, causing Sakura to let out a scream and run to the edge fearing her teammate was falling to his death. To her surprise when she looked down she saw him walking on the surface of the wall, she twitched, '_How the hell is he doing that? And why can't Sasuke do it, he's better than this Naruto kid!'_

As soon as Naruto's foot hit the ground he disappeared in a blur.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me," said the pink haired girl with a hopeful look.

"No," was all the Uchiha felt like saying before leaving a saddened girl on top of the roof.

Kakashi had to prevent himself from jumping with joy, so far it looked like his team had absolutely no chance of success and if that were true then that would mean no Naruto! The silver haired man skipped back to his apartment.

xXx

If Naruto were a normal person he'd probably sweat drop at the fact he had no idea whatsoever where he was going but seeing as he isn't he was giggling to himself thinking this was an adventure. Not the fun adventure that involved blood spraying everywhere but still one none the less.

It took him about another ten minutes to find the house Ojiisan had given him, when he spotted it, he couldn't help a grin from spreading across his face, it was surrounded in trees. He loved trees, they were so tree like, it was great. The blonde skipped towards his house humming softly to himself as he unlocked the front door, yay! It was fully furnished, no shopping, he didn't want to get lost again. The animalistic teen felt himself yawn, he stumbled towards the comfy looking couch in the living room, the bedroom was too far at the moment, and gracefully plopped down to go to sleep.

xXx

The blonde stretched and let out a huge yawn the next morning, resembling a fox as well as showing his abnormally sharp teeth. He looked around for a clock and giggled and clapped his hands when he finally found one, it was 4:00am. He grinned he had plenty of time to get ready, he scurried around the house, finding where everything was and got ready for whatever the silver haired Jonin had in store for them.

By time he was ready to leave it was already eight, the blonde shrugged, Kakashi had a habit of being late so he didn't have to worry.

Naruto twitched, it had taken him half an hour to find the training ground, he swore it was hiding from him, how dare it, oh how he wanted to blow it up. A crazed laugh came out of his mouth as he thought of erasing the training ground from existence.

Luckily for the health of the training ground Kakashi appeared, "Sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi almost gave into the urge to pat himself on the back, he had gotten two out of a possible three genin to give him a completely unbelieving look and one, "Liar," from the pink haired Genin.

Kakashi pulled out two silver bells, "You have till noon to get one of these bells from me, so around three and a half hours."

"But Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells..."

"Ah, that's right the two that get a bell will graduate and become genin while the other one will be sent back to the academy."

"But I thought we already became genin!"

Naruto wanted to strangle the pink haired girl she was so annoying, but if she were bleeding...

"That test was just to pick out potential genin, this test only has a thirty-three percent chance of passing, so good luck. Come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi shuddered at the look Naruto got at the last thing he said.

"Begin," as he said that both Sakura and Sasuke disappeared, while Naruto continued to stand there with his head slightly tilted.

They continued to stare at each other, each second that ticked by made Kakashi go even more on edge, a wide grin slowly spread a across Naruto's face, "I guess I can't kill you, ne Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, '_How strong is he? No one knows for sure, even the Hokage has no idea but I do know that some Anbu would go spar with him and most of the time come out half dead, the only reason they were alive was because the Hokage ordered Naruto to stop...' _"You are correct Naruto..."

Naruto's grin got wider, " I guess I'll just make you bleed a bit," clawed hands shot forward pointing right at Kakashi.

The silver haired man wondered what the hell the blond was trying to do, he cursed, a fucking water dragon was heading straight for him, he jumped out of the way as fast as he could, luckily he managed to avoid getting smeared by the dragon. The scarecrow's eyes widened, '_How can he even do that, we shouldn't be close enough to the pond for that dragon to for and from what I remember he's never had any Ninjutsu training,'_ he found himself cursing once again as Naruto lunged for him, "Lesson one taijustsu," he muttered out before getting into a s stance. Normally he would've read his Icha Icha but for some reason he feared bringing it out, he had a feeling Naruto would tear it apart just to spite him.

Kakashi dodged the first strike Naruto sent his way, he once again found himself cursing, apparently he misjudged Naruto's speed and found himself flying back as the blond landed a strike in the middle of his chest. '_Shit, he at least fractured a couple of my ribs, he shouldn't be able to hit that hard.' _

"Let me tell you something Kashi-Sensei, I pulled my punch there," Kakashi began to sweat a little, if _that _ had been him pulling a punched sure as hell didn't wish to be hit when the blonde was actually trying, if he did he doubted he would be getting up quickly if at all. "You know Mr. Scarecrow it might be a good idea to actually use your Sharingan, if you want to live that is." A shrill laugh escaped his throat, "Or fight as you are and satisfy my need for blood!"

Kakashi did what he thought was best at the moment and quickly disappeared leaving Naruto laughing to himself in the center of the field.

"He thinks he can hide Kyuu! Yes, lets hunt, hunt for blood," a giggle bubbled in his throat as he too disappeared looking for the elusive scarecrow.

xXx(noon)

The blonde teen stood with a shit eating grin on his face looking down at his dishevelled and bleeding sensei, grasped in one of his clawed hands were two bells, lightly tinkling in the blowing wind. Next to Kakashi was an unconscious Sakura and Sasuke was buried up to his neck, he didn't look like a happy camper. It was dead silent when the alarm clock went off, echoing through the training field, Sakura let out a grown as her eyes fluttered open, "Sasuke!" was the word that came screeching out of her mouth as she started to dig him out.

As soon as the other two teens were standing Naruto threw them each a bell which earned him two disbelieving looks, his sensei was too busy trying to catch his breath and wrap all his wounds so he wouldn't bleed to death. Sakura looked like she was about to open her mouth and say something but Naruto cut her off, "Keep them, don't think I'm being nice, I just need you two to pass," he growled out.

Kakashi was really just too tired to care about what had happened, "You all pass meet me at the red bridge, next to this training ground at eight tomorrow morning," like yesterday he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura really had any idea what was going on and Naruto didn't seem to have any reason to stay with them so he to vanished but instead of smoke or something else just as stupid, the only evidence of him currently standing there was the unnatural gust of wind.

The demon container walked down the streets of Konoha whistling to himself, he was looking for somewhere to eat, he had to hold back a grin as he saw both civilians and shinobi clearing a path for him and begin whispering. Oh, he wished he could just rip them apart and bask in their blood, but sadly he could not, not if he wanted to stay on Ojiisan's good side, while he was alive at least. Naruto doubted the old fart would be around forever, but he admitted to himself he would miss him, in his own insane little way, since the old man was the only 'precious' person that Naruto had left and he trusted him. There was one other man he trusted to some degree but he had no idea where he disappeared too, it didn't matter, all he wanted to do was see Konoha bathed in blood. A psychotic grin spread across his face that made people scramble even quicker out of the blonde's way, he chuckled, yes life was defiantly better not being locked in a room.

xXx

Kakashi burst into the Hokage's office, surprising everyone, he was actually on time, but many were confused by his appearance, he looked like he had just gone through a paper shredder. The silver haired man looked completely livid, "Why'd you release him?" he hissed out. The could be Jonin instructors were once again shocked, the former Anbu was never disrespectful to the Hokage, yet here he was _demanding_ something from their leader.

Anko decided to voice the question everyone was thinking, "Let who out of where Hatake?"

Said man was too busy glaring the Hokage that was currently not paying attention, to turn to Anko, "He released Uzumaki Naruto and placed him on me genin team."

Every Jonin's eyes were as wide as saucers, they placed him on a Genin team? Hell that kid could beat up half the Anbu, why would the Hokage place him with a bunch of snot nosed Genins especially because of his lack of sanity.

Anko whistled, "How are you still alive Hatake? Especially since Hokage-sama wasn't there, last time the Hokage wasn't there when an Anbu was training, well there was almost nothing left of the poor new recruit," everyone shuddered at remembering that, Sarutobi had thought Naruto was finally stable enough to be left alone but now he had to live with the consequences.

Kakashi stabbed his pride and gritted out, "He was holding back on me,"

Everyone's eyes got impossibly wider, that _thing _actually held back against someone, the Hokage earned a couple of incredulous looks, the Hokage just smiled at them.

"Don't worry Kakashi I had my own reasons to release him, reasons you have no need to know, just don't give a reason to kill you or your two students, I've already talked to him so no need. Now report what teams passed."

The Jonin assembled in the room gave their leader weird looks, but hey what could they do?

Anko was the first to speak, "My team failed miserably."

Genma, Raidou, Aoba, Hayate and Tsumi all reported their teams had failed.

Asuma was the next one to speak, "Team Ten passed."

Kurenai was next, "Team Eight passed."

Kakashi was the last person to speak, everyone was waiting to see what he would say, the last Uchiha and an insane Jinchuuriki, that would make an interesting team, "Team Seven passed."

No one really expected the team to fail but it still came as a surprise that that the scarecrow had finally passed a team, ever since he had left Anbu and became a normal Jonin he had failed the team he got every year.

The Hokage smiled, "Thank you, you're all dismissed," the assembled Jonin all disappeared in various fashions, some actually used the door for the assumed purpose while others simply poofed away, a couple even opted to go out the window behind the Hokage.

The old man just hoped Naruto could restrain himself from killing people inside the village, at least until he was dead, then he wouldn't have to deal with all the damn paperwork it would cause.

xXx(a month later)

Kyuubi had one hell of a month, he was constantly reigning Naruto in, the silly Ningen was constantly wanting to kill his idiotic teammates, normally the kitsune wouldn't have a problem with it but they needed his team until the Chunin exams... The demon was pretty proud of the kit though, he had so much bloodlust, not even close to his, no one could compare to how much the Kyuubi liked blood but the kit was pretty close.

One thing for sure was that Naruto needed a mission that was higher than D rank, Kyuubi wished he could rip all those missions to shreds, where was all the blood? They were fucking Shinobi, not kids looking for some pocket cash.

So that morning when the Ningen's team was heading to get a mission the fox decided to slightly influence Naruto to demand for a higher one, one that involved killing. Yes, the demon knew that if Naruto would ask the team would defiantly get a higher ranked mission, the Hokage didn't want Naruto to go all batshit on his Shinobi. Once again Kyuubi was happy with the fact that his container was bordering on insane, it was so much fun, the other two Uzumaki's he had been sealed in were so _boring _they never went around just killing people for fun.

The fox let out an evil laugh as he sent whispers into Naruto's mind before backing up into his cage, the last things to disappear from view were his glowing red eyes.

xXx

Naruto didn't stop the grin from spreading across his face, Kyuubi had just given him a great idea! He giggled and clapped his hands, "Thanks Kyuu! " He was finally going to see some blood, if his and Kyuubi's plan went right, which had no reason to fail. The Jinchuuriki was starting to get excited the Chunin exams were only a little ways away, a gleam entered his eye that unsettled his 'sensei', the man hadn't really taught them anything, not that anything he could teach Naruto would be useful. A month till his absolute freedom, a month till he could kill without being punished, a month till a bloodshed, a shriek of laughter escaped his mouth, he couldn't wait.

Sakura had always prided herself on being intelligent but for the life of her she couldn't figure out Naruto. Obviously he was insane, but here and there he would be so calm, where you could actually talk to him without having to dodge his Katana and not have to bear with his mutterings of wanting more blood. She shuddered at that, the kid had an obsession with blood, he would bite his fingers just to see it, taste it, the oddest thing was the small punctures would seal up within a couple seconds. Naruto was more mysterious than her Sasuke-kun! Just not as hot and was a little too creepy.

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed, no beyond pissed, his stupid psychotic teammate was strong, stronger than him. He just couldn't understand how that, that nobody, was more powerful than him, an Uchiha. Sure the only time he really saw him fight was the bell test but still. Sasuke had barely been able to land a hit on Kakashi and even when he did it was blocked, but the blonde, he had annihilated their sensei and he had a feeling that Naruto was still holding back. You could tell by the fact that when he was about to hit the silver haired man in anyway his speed would lower all of a sudden. The Uchiha clenched his fists, he needed that idiot's power to kill _him_, the blonde didn't need any of it, now all that was left to find out was where the blonde got so strong.

Kakashi was inwardly crying, not that it showed on his face or anything, it wouldn't even matter if it did, only one of his eyes was visible after all. Why did the team that finally passed the bell test have to be so fucked? He had an insane demon container that would go on muttering to himself every three seconds about wanting to rip people to shreds, and on top of that if you said or did one thing wrong you'd have a katana millimetres away from being lodged in your throat, the kid was like a firecracker, an insane one but in the end it was the same thing. Then there was the pink _thing _that called itself a Kunoichi, the top female student was nothing but a fan girl, sure she was smart but besides that she was useless. Lastly there was the emo of the team, the last Uchiha, more like a whiney bitch in Kakashi's mind, sure the kid didn't voice his complaints but it was obvious if he didn't have a stick shoved up his ass all he would do is constantly bitch.

Kakashi had to sigh in relief that the raven had yet to ask the Jinchuuriki, well demand, where he got so strong, there were two possible outcome to that situation, one being that Naruto would just stare at him and start giggling like crazy while whispering to the Kyuubi, or two the blonde could snap depending on the way the Uchiha asked and then it would be bye bye last Uchiha, because Kakashi doubted that he would be able to stop the blonde if he really wanted to kill someone. No, the only person that could stop him was the Hokage, well maybe the Kyuubi but who was he kidding it was a demon and to tell the truth that worried Kakashi, after all their current Hokage wasn't getting any younger, the silver haired man suppressed a shudder at thinking of just what Naruto could do, hopefully none of his visions would come true...

Team Seven walked into the mission room, everyone tensed up at seeing the blonde he still had that gleam in his eye that set everyone on edge.

Naruto giggled and waved at the Hokage, "Ojiisan! If you give my _team _ another D rank imma rip someone's head off," he said in a sing song voice, his grin so wide his eyes were closed.

Now if it had been anyone _but _Naruto they would have most likely been thrown in prison or something for disrespecting their leader, Naruto was just a special case, no one really wanted to piss him off just in case he went all Kyuubi on their asses... Yah, no that defiantly wouldn't be fun, so the Hokage just smiled at the teen, "Well I can't give you a really high mission seeing as your team consists of three Genin and only one Jonin but we can give you a C rank... Iruka if you'll go get Tazuna please."

The members of team seven each had completely different thoughts running through their heads.

Sakura was relieved that they weren't going to have to do a D rank and now she had a chance to impress Sasuke-kun and show up Naruto, but she felt a little apprehensive seeing as this would be their first time out of the village, she just hoped nothing would go wrong...

Sasuke was smirking, finally he had a chance to show people his strength, to show that Naruto was like dirt beneath his feet, he was getting closer to _him_...

Naruto was grinning like a mad man, finally he had a chance to see blood, to see life drain from people's eyes, to see lovely red fluid dripping out of lifeless bodies, his heart beat quickened, he could feel it already, ripping people apart, listening to them scream. An insane bout of giggles escaped the blonde as he imagined killing, or slaughtering whatever way you felt like looking at it.

Lastly Kakashi was just happy Naruto would finally have a chance to let off steam and well kill someone, he could tell the blonde was starting to get really twitchy. He was starting to snap a lot easier than before, hopefully someone would be stupid and attack them...

The door behind them opened, everyone turned to see their client... who appeared to be drunk... "_This_ is the team you're sending with me? Do they even know what being a Ninja is?"

Sasuke glared, how dare this nobody insult him and his Uchiha pride. Sakura was slightly put off, did she really look that weak? And well Naruto really wasn't paying attention, too busy singing softly to himself.

"What about that blonde, he seems retarded or something?"

Everyone winced, they would mourn the death of the old man, luckily they didn't have to hold a funeral, only get the man to the nearest laundry mat.

Naruto appeared in front of Tazuna, an insane gleam in his eye as he held his Katana up to the man's neck, "What was that Ojiisan?"

"N-nothing..."

"I thought so," he said in a sing song voice before skipping back to where he had been before.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "Okay, Team Seven your mission is to protect Tazuna on his way back to Wave as well as guard him while he completes a bridge there."

"Hai Hokage-sama, Team go get packed and meet at the gate in half an hour. Ja ne!"

xXx(2 hours later)

Team Seven along with their client had been walking for an hour and a half at a slow, very slow, pace, and Tazuna was still complaining about being tired. Naruto really wanted to just chop his head off... Sadly he couldn't.

Sakura was looking around taking in as much as possible, she wanted to brag to Ino when she got back about being out of the village before the blonde girl.

Sasuke was being his usual emo self...

Kakashi was reading he special orange book...

Tazuna was walking looking fearfully at the blonde...

Naruto was humming to himself...

All in all it was normal. Up ahead the blonde spotted a puddle, he tilted his head to the side and sniffed, a wide grin spread across his face, he smelt people... He glanced at Kakashi and noticed he had started to lag behind, he started to giggle, the blonde felt like ruining Kakashi's little plan.

He disappeared only to reappear in front of the puddle, katana drawn, he stabbed down.

Sakura screamed as she blood splatter all over the two trees on either side of the path and cover her blonde teammate.

Sasuke could only stare wide eyed at what had just happened, how did Naruto know someone was there, hell he didn't know anyone was there and he was an Uchiha.

Tazuna looked ready to piss himself again.

Kakashi cursed, of course his plan of seeing whoever was in the puddle was after just _had _ to be ruined by the blonde, '_bastard,_' was one of the nicer things running through his mind.

The blonde burst out into shrill giggles, there was so much blood, so much beautiful blood! He licked his lips tasting the salty fluid just as the other person that was left alive dropped the genjutsu and tried to kill the blonde, he laughed harder.

Yes, this beat the living shit out of being locked away...

xXx

I almost feel bad for writing this my poor other crappy story ..::Breaks down into tears::.. But anywhoo hoped yah enjoyed..

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Kay, hope this does not suck completely, it's shorter than I would have liked and it took wayyy to long so yea...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... sadly.

xXx

Naruto felt his heart rate quicken, the smell of the blood was so _intoxicating_, he loved it, he wanted more, a shrill laugh escaped his mouth. Before he had a chance to stab the remaining Oni Kyodai he felt a surge of chakra rush through him, he felt his insides start to burn, he coughed up blood as he slowly came back into some sort of twisted sense of sanity, Naruto wished he could kill Kyuubi, the damn interfering kitsune, "_Don't be such a baby, you need to find out who he's working for, I didn't help train you so you could be an idiot Ningen,"_ the blonde growled back at the Kitsune.

A demented grin spread across the teen's face, "You want to be reunited with your brother right?" the nukenin's eyes widened, Naruto's grin got bigger, "I'll make you a deal, if you tell me who you're working for I'll reunite you and your brother."

The nukenin just nodded. Not even bothering to think it was a trick, "I'm working for Momochi Zabuza who is employed by Gato to kill the bridge builder," he felt himself shudder as he heard the broken laughter from the child in front of him, he felt a wave of dread wash over him, what had he done wrong?

"People are too easy to manipulate, bye-bye!" was the last thing the Chunin heard before having a sword run through his heart, blood spurted everywhere as two screams echoed through the oddly silent forest, one coming from his stupid teammate the other from the body that was bleeding. Naruto's laughter turned more insane, he loved this, he wanted more, he did not even notice the amount of Kyuubi's chakra he was beginning to pull on, his eyes turned red, "_You know Ningen, I'd absolutely love you to go on a rampage, but this really isn't the time," _Naruto's eyes snapped back to violet at the sound of the Kyuubi's growling voice, "Hai, hai!"

The kitsune rolled his eyes as he settled into his cage to go back to sleep, the Ningen could handle himself and if not he better not wake him unless he was going to get blood, two glowing red eyes slowly closed.

Naruto turned to the bridge builder, "Ojiisan! You lied to us," a huge grin spread across his face, his eyes were almost completely closed, he resembled a fox.

Tazuna felt like dying at that moment, anything to get away from the insane child in front of him, what did Konoha do to make such a freak? He had thought Konoha was one of the best Shinobi villages, yet here was some boy who was hardly a teenager that appeared to have broken long before this.

Naruto let out a shrill giggle as he ran up and hugged the old man that almost had a heart attack, "Thanks Ojiisan!," Naruto's eyes darkened slightly, "I've needed that for a while," he looked towards his team that was standing dumbfounded, "Shall we continue?"

Kakashi shook his head slightly, the teen in front of him was too far gone for redemption, something told him he would never seek it even if he could, he let out a sigh he was getting to old for this, turning towards Sakura and Sasuke, "Do you want to continue or go back?"

Sakura was shacking, eyes wide with fear, a few specks of blood were drying on her face, '_W-what is he?'_ was all she good think of while looking at the blood soaked form of her teammate, she knew he was crazy but... She felt herself shrink as her teammate looked at her, daring her to say she wanted to go back, she had a feeling if she did she would not live long if her violet eyed teammate had any say in it, so she just nodded to Kakashi, feeling like she was digging her own grave.

Sasuke did not hesitate at all, he nodded, he could not be shown up by this insane nobody, he had to admit he was shocked by the way the blonde did not hesitate at all about killing, was that what it meant to be a true Shinobi? He had never really thought about it, if that was true he had to do a lot more training, he had no problems attacking people, but out right slaughter, that was something altogether different, he looked over at Sakura and frowned she looked completely terrified yet she still said she wanted to go. Sasuke turned his head to look at his blonde haired comrade, if he could call him that, who's eyes were locked to Sakura's, he glared slightly it was not that hard to tell that he was scaring the girl on purpose so they could continue.

The insane teen laughed, something that was too twisted to sound comforting, "Good good, let's go," he pushed Tazuna forward, "Lead the way Ojiisan, I won't let any harm come to you as long as people are still trying to kill you," he giggled and began muttering to himself about god knows what.

Kakashi sighed as he waited for his two Genin to go first, he took up the rear of their little line, at least he would not have to work much, seeing as Naruto would probably kill him if anyone tried to help him in any way.

xXx

The trip over the water was eerie, it was completely silent aside from the sound of the oars hitting the water in a repetitive sequence. Everyone was afraid to talk, well, except Naruto he just did not feel like putting forth the effort the freak the hell out of everyone when they were already frightened, it would not be as fun.

When the small boat hit the shore in a movement that jarred everyone slightly, they all stood up and clambered out, Tazuna thanking the man that had risked taking them across. If they squinted off into the mist that had settled over the water they could slightly make out what appeared to be a bridge, or something that resembled one.

Tazuna gestured to follow him as he made his way to the trees that dotted the land beyond that almost sandy shore.

The only noise that accompanied the sound of feet lightly hitting the ground was humming, it was not just random humming it had a distinct tune to it, the tune nagged at the back of their heads but none of them could place it, trust Naruto to choose some song everyone knew but cannot remember.

A slight rustling came from one of the surrounding bushes, no one, not even Kakashi paid any attention to it, that was until Naruto hurled a...rock...

The scarecrow sweat dropped at that, looking down at his blonde student incredulously, who just shrugged, "I've never learned how to throw kunai or shuriken and I'm sure as hell not going to hurl my katana," the blonde deadpanned out as he walked towards the bush. He grabbed his katana, from around his waist, leaving it sheathed as he poked into the bush, like it was going to attack him. After a good minute he put away his katana, he turned as if to walk away but after taking a few steps he whipped around and lunged into the bush, an action that caused everyone but Kakashi to jump, he just sweat dropped.

After a bit of rustling Naruto emerged holding up a white rabbit by its ears, the rabbit looked terrified, the blonde just stared at it, the rabbit blinked, he blinked back, that repeated itself around ten times before the teen set down the rabbit, letting it go.

He walked back to where his team was, a large grin on his face, a small laugh escaped his mouth, "You might wanna duck," he said as he kneeled down.

Kakashi's eye went wide, "Get down!" was all he managed to say as he tackled Tazuna to the ground, just in time to miss the blade that would have cleaved them somewhat in half.

A dull thud was heard as the huge sword imbedded itself into the tree trunk, Kakashi looked over at his blonde student, he looked ready to pounce, the silver haired man sighed, he would let Naruto handle this, he did not want to anger the Jinchuuriki.

The blonde's piercing purple eyes snapped to Kakashi who just nodded causing a shit eating grin to spread across the whiskered face as he slowly turned back to the tall man that was standing on the sword.

"Hand over the bridge builder and I'll let you all live," said the deep voice that had cut through the silence.

The blonde doubled over laughing, an action that brought a frown to Zabuza's face. Naruto was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing, everyone stared at him oddly as he suddenly went rigid and coughed up blood, "You'll let us live? Don't kid yourself you eyebrow less freak."

Zabuza barely managed to get his sword out of the tree and block the blonde's Katana, a clang echoed through the forest, violet eyes shining with mirth stared into shocked brown eyes.

Kakashi looked down at his two other students, deciding that they would have no involvement in the fight, they were not strong enough yet, "The three of us will guard Tazuna while Naruto fights Zabuza, no questions."

Sasuke clenched his fists, why was the blonde allowed to fight while he had to stand here and do nothing, it was not fair, he was about to launch himself in to the fight but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The Uchiha glared at his silver haired sensei, it was not fair.

A strange gurgling laugh rang through the quietness, "Can you satisfy my bloodlust Zabuza, can you make me feel whole again?"

The brown eyed man's brow furrowed, "Hey, Hatake why are you letting your Gaki fight? You too scared."

"Maa, my student will be more than enough to handle you," the silver haired man replied with an eye smile.

Zabuza let out a growl, "Wha-," he was forced to halt his speech as he ducked under Naruto's Katana.

"Don't look away Ojiisan or I'll chop your head off," his head tilted to the side at an odd angle, a huge grin on his face.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed as he looked at the small teenager, something about the teenager just creeped him out, '_Maybe I should take him seriously...'_

This time Zabuza did not wait for the blonde to make his move, he swung his sword, aiming to cut the teen's head off. Unsurprisingly his swing was stopped by the blonde, he grinned behind his bandages as he saw the teen grit his teeth, trying to match his strength."Not so tough now," he said as Naruto's feet started to slide backwards.

Naruto giggled, "Don't be full of yourself no-brows, brute strength isn't everything," the teen disappeared from Zabuza's line of sight.

The brunette let out a hiss as he felt a thin cut form on his back, he hadn't even felt the blonde's presence, '_Kuso, he's faster than Haku... I'll have to end this quickly.' _The man went through a few hand seals muttering, "Kirigakure no jutsu," a heavy mist began to form around the clearing, Zabuza melted into the mist not leaving a single clue to where he was.

Naruto growled from the tree branch he was standing on, the mist was going to be a fucking pain, it would screw up his sense of smell and sight, also Zabuza would have to upper hand in this situation, Naruto had never fought in mist before. The blonde giggled happily to himself, this was going to be so much fun! The teen launched himself into the mist, if he could not really on his sight and smell, he would let his instincts guide him, they had never failed him before so they would not now. The grin that adorned his face would chill many to the bone, thank kami no one could see it.

Zabuza let out a snort as he saw the blonde jump into the mist, he was an idiot, maybe he should just go kill the bridge builder now, yes, that sounded good. The former Shinobi of Kiri made his way to where four figures were huddled together, he circled around so he was almost in front of the pink haired girl, she looked the weakest, he did not want to give the Jonin a chance to stop him. He swung his sword so that it would cleave the girl in half, the swing did not even disturb the heavy mist, inches away from hitting the girl his sword stopped with a clang. He was surprised to see the blonde teen there, he was expecting the silver haired man to be the one to stop him, how did the teen even know where he was?

A large grin was plastered onto Naruto's face, "Did you think you could get away Ojiisan? Your fight is with me," his grin got wider, "I want your blood!"

Zabuza cursed as the blonde attacked him furiously, every now and then leaving a shallow cut somewhere on his body, the blonde was lacking strength but he was fast, almost too fast for Zabuza to keep up with him.

Both Naruto and Zabuza ignored the four people that were less than ten feet away from them. Kakashi seemed to be not paying attention, seeing as he was reading his Icha Icha not worried about Naruto at all. Sakura was shacking, the killing intent that the two people were giving off was unbearable, she was happy neither of them were going after he, she was actually shocked when Naruto had saved her, maybe he was not as bad as she thought, he could have just let her die but he did not. Sasuke was pissed, he could just tell that Zabuza was at least as strong as Kakashi if not stronger so he knew that he would have next to no chance, and yet the stupid blonde was actually landing hits on the freaky muscular man, it was not fair. Tazuna, well he was scared but he knew he did not have to worry, if Zabuza somehow got through the freaky teen Kakashi would easily handle him, so he was positive he was safe unless the blonde decided to go all apeshit on everyone...

Naruto was laughing like a maniac as he nimbly danced around Zabuza, landing a hit on him here and there, thank god the man was not as fast as he was strong, he stopped suddenly, bringing his Katana up to his mouth he licked a bit of the red blood that had began to stain the pure silver of the blade. A shiver ran down the teen's spine as his smile got wider, yes, he loved blood, he could not get enough of the salty metallic fluid.

Zabuza cringed at the teen in front of him, he was insane, he jumped closer to the small lake and ran through a bunch of hand seals quickly, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu."

Naruto cursed as he saw a huge stream of water barrelling straight for him, he knew he would not be able to make it out of the way in time, "kuso."

Sasuke smirked, it was his turn now, he went through a series of hand seals, bringing his hand up to his mouth he said, "Katon: Gogakyu no jutsu."

Naruto sent a blast of wind to aid Sasuke's jutsu, the ball of fire became a raging inferno. The blonde grinned as the water evaporated, the steam billowed around the clearing temporarily making it hard to see. He launched himself towards a dumbfounded Zabuza, a spurt of blood was seen as a rather large gash appeared on the brunette's bare torso, a loud ringing laugh echoed through the clearing.

Zabuza fell to his knees, '_Damn gaki...' _

Before Naruto's katana could cut of Zabuza's head two small blurs were seen seconds before the man collapsed seemingly dead. The blonde blinked a few times as a small figure wearing a mask that resembled the Anbu's appeared.

The figure bowed to him, "Thank you, I've been looking for him for quite some time now."

Naruto stared at him his expression blank, he lunged forward prepared to stab Zabuza's heart, a wide grin on his face. The grin stretched to impossible lengths as his katana was stopped by the other figure, "I can smell him on you..."

The person's eyes widened as he grabbed Zabuza and disappeared from the clearing, leaving a hysterically laughing teen behind.

Kakashi just shook his head telling Tazuna to lead the way back to his house, if Naruto wanted to follow he could if not it really was not his problem.

xXx

It took them around forty minutes to reach the bridge builder's house where they met his daughter and grandson, Tsunami and Inari respectively.

There were two empty rooms in the house, Sakura got her own while Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were to share one. As soon as they had placed their packs in the rooms Kakashi beckoned them to follow him out of the house, the three followed like dutiful little puppies, Genin were so cute even if one was insane and scary...

Kakashi stopped in front of a group of trees, his eye curved into a smile, "We're gonig to learn how to climb trees," the silver haired man exclaimed excitedly, causing two of the genin to face fault while the blonde one just sort of stared at him... It was creepy, Kakashi showed them what to do before throwing each a kunai so they could mark their progress.

Sakura had no problem getting up she just did not have enough chakra to keep going up and down so he told her to do it as many times as she could so her chakra reserves could grow.

Sasuke was having quite a bit of trouble probably due to his larger chakra reserves.

Naruto had not moved at all, he was just standing there in what appeared to be a trance, it was really creepy... He stood there for around three minutes, not even twitching, he slowly walked forward and placed a foot on the wood, calmly walking all the way to the top before pushing off to another tree. He nimbly jumped from tree to tree going faster each time, he brought his hands up into a cross, "Kage bunshin no jutsu," he whispered as multiple clones appeared and began throwing whatever they could at their creator.

None of the other three felt safe as the clones started hurling water balls around and sending violent blasts of wind that would cut through trees, the other two genin had stopped their exercise to watch the blonde in amazement. Kakashi was mildly impressed that Naruto had been able to dodge everything, he was not throwing anything back he was just moving around. If this was even somewhat like the blonde trained then it was no doubt that he was fast, Kakashi mildly wondered if the room the teen had been locked in needed to be constantly repaired.

"Fuck!" rang through the small forest as Naruto was hit dead centre by a gust of wind and sent flying back deeper into the forest. The two genin shrugged and went back to tree climbing while Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read, Naruto would come back when he was ready and the genin in front of him were sort of boring...

xXx

The blonde panted as he rested on the grass, stupid Kyuubi had come up with the idea of letting a clone hit him with a gust of wind so that he could come out and train him. Sure it got the job done but getting hit by yourself was slightly embarrassing.

Training was one of the only times that Naruto was mostly able to keep control of himself, especially when he would summon Kyuu out of the cage, if he lost focus he would be on the ground in a puddle of pain so it was usually in his best interest to dodge.

Even if the kitsune was in his human form he was completely ruthless, it always gave Naruto a thrill, he loved fighting his Biju it was so much fun. Although the Kyuubi would never admit it he was slightly proud of the kit, if only the blonde was not insane he might have been easier to teach, sometimes the Jinchuuriki was a little too flighty. The giant fox laid his head down on his paws and closed his eyes, he wanted to take a nap.

Naruto was not in the mood to get up so he simply fell asleep where he was.

The blonde woke up the next morning feeling completely refreshed, he giggled to himself he was in the mood to kill someone. Maybe he would go hunt down Zabuza and his little companion, nah it would not be worth the effort, he could wait till the two came back for the bridge builder. He wanted to train but Kyuubi would probably stay asleep the whole day, lazy kitsune. Naruto sat cross legged in the grass humming to himself looking up at the clouds making pictures out of them. He did not know what he was humming but the tune had always been in his head, constantly nagging him, trying to make him remember something he could not recall. It drove him crazy, he unconsciously hummed it to get it to stop filling his mind.

The blonde sat in the same spot the whole day, he did not realize how long he had been their until he noticed the edge of what he could see over the trees was turning a violet colour. A set of eyes flashed in his mind, eyes that he remembered looking at him with a gaze full of love and warmth. He felt a couple tears fall down his face as he began to laugh hysterically, his Kaasan had taught him an important lesson, people were cruel even when they were trying to heal you. He wished his mother had never woken up then he would have never met her and he would not have been the way he was.

The blonde's laughter faded into broken sobs why, why did his Kaasan have to leave him it was not fair. Did he not deserve to be loved, no one would love him now he did not want to be loved any more either he doubted it would heal his broken mind. He enjoyed the feeling of emptiness now it was comforting, he remembered feeling it before, he could be carefree, he did not only fight for himself so he still had strength, he fought for Ojiisan and the one other man that had shown him kindness while he was alone with hid demon in the white room.

Naruto looked up at the now dark sky tears streaming down his face, he took no notice to them they were not important to him at the moment, he wished he could just fly away and be free, he had one thing to do before he died and let Kyuubi go, he needed to see Konoha burn, he did not want everyone to die though, no, that would be pointless, he wanted them to suffer like he did all those years ago.

Once again the clearing was filled with laughter, the laughter of a broken child that never got to live, the laughter of someone that would do anything to accomplish what he wanted. The blonde sat there still looking up at the sky even as clouds rolled in covering the heavens in a dull gray, a small drop of water landed on his nose causing him to giggle, it felt so funny. The rain came down in rivulets pelting the small blonde with rain, instead of soaking him to the bone it seemed to swirl around him before falling to the ground almost like it was hugging him, welcoming him like he was family.

The child giggled to himself as he spun in circles, the rain water dancing around him, swirling in odd patterns, almost like a snake, the boy wished it would rain more often, it was calming and he liked the water that welcomed him, if people were more like rain then maybe he would not want to kill them, if they had been like rain they never would have harmed him in the first place.

All through the gloomy night the people of Wave heard the laughter of a happy child, none of them knew where it came from but it brought a smile and hope back into their hearts. If a child could laugh even in the gloomiest weather and point of time why were the adults not doing anything to better their situation.

Naruto skipped around the small island of wave, jumping and twirling giggling with glee as the water would follow him and twist around him, he was having so much fun he could just forget what he wanted to do, who he was, he even left his need for blood locked behind doors as he jumped in puddles and twirled around.

xXx

The Kyuubi sat in his cage feeling somewhat happy, at the moment his container's mind had slowly began piecing itself back together, small bits here and there had begun to slowly reappear. The old kitsune wondered if the blonde's mind would ever be fully repaired, he wondered how long the small fixes would last before they were torn away from the broken boy.

The ancient fox scoffed to himself he was getting soft in his age, not just with the kit but with that damned Uchiha, he had allowed a _human _to completely control him, that would not do at all. All the fox wanted to do was rip the man in half, it would please him to no end to see the human smeared against something.

The Kyuubi thought to himself, maybe before he was released he would help the kit regain himself, that would be the kitsune's gift to him, his mind. The Kyuubi fell back into a dreamless sleep with a shit eating grin on his face, it would be a challenge, but he was the Kyuubi who was he to let something as small as insanity stop him from his goal?

xXx

The blonde woke up in the morning, he did not wake up refreshed today he felt rather sore, maybe that was due to the fact he was sleeping on a roof...

Something seemed different today, his mind was not as fogged and that made him feel uneasy, usually he only felt like this was when Kyuu was pumping chakra through his chakra system but he could not feel any of the vile chakra. He frowned to himself,' _oh well!_' He still felt happy even if the rain was gone, maybe he would go find a lake and play with the water there, wind was his main element but it was not as fun, he could not see it.

Nah, he had already played with the water yesterday he could not ignore his other element today, he looked around for the tallest place on the island, he wanted to jump off something and let the wind stop him from going squish. The blonde called the wind towards himself it wrapped around him, embracing him in it's cool grasp, he giggled as it tickled him, how could he say the wind was not as fun, he felt bad now.

Naruto felt himself begin to meld into the wind, that was one of his special abilities, he could deteriorate his body and let the wind carry him. It did have a few downsides, one being that sometimes the wind would not let him choose where he wanted to go, another was that if he did it too often he could be stuck in the wind a lot longer than anticipated and the last being if he did not have Kyuubi sealed in him he would have died when doing it, normal people would not have been able to rebuild their body after but thanks to the kitsune who pulled him back together he was still a whole person, well sort of.

Naruto felt so free as he let the wind carry him, it was being nice today and took him to his intended destination, maybe it was because he had promised to play?

Naruto giggled as he looked down at the ground, he was at least three hundred feet above the ground standing on an old tree. He grinned as he jumped off, the wind wrapped around him in a soothing embrace, he let it guide him, he knew it would not let harm come to him. It was not often the Naruto let his two elements take control most of the time he forced them back, where would the fun be if he was constantly guarded, he needed a challenge so he could improve.

The blonde landed lightly back on the ground, he followed the tugging of the wind as it led him around the island, he was shocked when it had led him back to Tazuna's house then just disappeared. The teen pouted slightly as he walked towards the house, he wanted to play more.

Naruto knocked lightly on the door, he did not want to just barge in that would have been rude since he had only been there once. Sure he was not exactly the most normal person but he did have a bit of politeness somewhere deep down.

Naruto grinned widely up at the woman that had opened the door he giggled when she shivered slightly and stepped aside letting him walk in without a word. He walked into the room he had been told to share and was mildly surprised when he saw Kakashi fast asleep on a futon, he snorted slightly at the way the man was spread across it, the blanket tangled around him. Naruto cautiously crept towards him, he wanted to see what was under his sensei's mask...

Just as his hand touched the edged of the mask and began to slowly pull it down two eyes snapped open as a large hand gripped Naruto's small wrist. The blonde stared into one black eye and one red eye, the red eye mesmerized him as he watched the tomoes lazily spin around the pupil. Kakashi slowly sat up wearily looking at the boy that was practically sitting in his lap, he was unsure what the blonde was doing, he had not returned the day before and he seemed rather calm today.

Kakashi just prayed no one would walk in on them, their position was rather suggestive, it would not look right at all. The silence was interrupted by a grumbling noise which caused the silver haired man to laugh at the teen in front of him.

Naruto hissed at the man as he got up and stormed down stairs to find something to eat, mumbling about stupid old men as he headed towards the kitchen.

Kakashi sat there another minute before retying his headband over his eye, he wondered how Sasuke and Sakura were doing he had sent both of them to watch over the bridge builder while he took a nap, he was really tired for some reason, he shrugged as he followed the path his blonde student had taken he was somewhat hungry as well.

xXx

It was eerily quiet except for the blonde's humming as they sat around the kitchen eating dinner, everyone who knew the blonde slightly, everyone except Tsunami and Inari, were on edge the blonde had been to calm all day.

The young boy slammed his hand on the table, " I can't take it! How can you just sit there and hum? You have no chance against Gato!"

Naruto's humming stopped abruptly causing everyone to tense, now the blonde was in a good mood so he decided not to rip the boy into shreds, a large grin spread across the teens face, "I'm not going to let some fat man stop me from doing my job Gaki," before once again picking up his tune, everyone relaxed slightly, conflict avoided.

Inari was not finished though, "You don't know what it's like to not be able to eat! You don't know what real pain is!"

The temperature in the seemed to drop as everyone froze, a massive amount of killing intent was coming out of the blonde's small body. In the blink of an eye Naruto had Inari against the wall with his Katana at the child's neck, his eyes were blood red as wisps of the Kyuubi's chakra poured out of the teen. "_You _don't know what real pain is, you have no idea what I went through. You're pathetic," he hissed as he stormed out of the kitchen.

A couple minutes later everyone was still frozen in place, a loud roar and the sound a huge explosion knocked them out of their stupor. Inari slid down to the floor shaking and crying to himself, Tsunami ran over to him trying to comfort the scared boy. The other four really did not know what to think the boy had brought it on himself but Naruto could have been a little nicer... they all shook that thought out of their heads they would be scared if Naruto had been nice about it.

xXx

Naruto sat in a clearing listening to the wind as it brought whispers of people all around, some he could not hear others were vivid and clear, he was grateful the Kyuubi had been able to calm him down, sadly he was not in time to save a massive section of the island's forest from getting erased.

Naruto needed to fight more than anything right now, he took out some seals and placed them around the perimeter of the destroyed forest, he grinned as he went through the one of the only sets of hand seals he knew and touched the ground. Long twisting columns of kanji and sealing arrays spread from where his hand had touched the ground, he grunted in slight discomfort as he felt the Kyuubi being pulled out, it had hurt like hell the first time they had done it, a puff of smoke blocked the blonde's sight temporarily.

As the smoke cleared Kyuubi stood there in his 'human' form his tails swishing irritably side to side, "What do you want," his voice was not as scary when he was in this form it actually comforted the blonde, most of the time anyways.

Naruto took in the appearance of the familiar form of the Kyuubi, he had long raid hair that was in a loose ponytail tied loosely just below the nape of his neck, a few strands of hair fell messily around his face, framing it nicely. The red head had piercing red eyes with vertical slits running through them, he was slightly pale. He did not have whisker marks like Naruto, the marks on the blonde's face were birthmarks. The man was wearing a simple red haori with nothing underneath showing off his nicely sculpted chest, he was wearing loose fitting black pants that hovered a few millimetres above the ground and his feet were clad in a pair of simple zori. The only thing that set Kyuubi apart from other humans were his nine swishing fox tails, Naruto stared at them mesmerized as the lazily flicked back and forth.

Naruto stared up at the man that was at least six feet looking up at him as if he was retarded, "What do you mean 'what do you want'? Do you think I'd call you out just to talk to you?" he grumbled irritably.

Kyuubi sneered down at him hissing slightly revealing his sharper than normal teeth, "Don't test me Ningen."

Naruto grinned, "Then fight me."

The red head was never one to decline a fight so he lunged forward attempting to punch the blonde in the face, luckily for the teen's face he managed to dodge in time.

The teen giggled happily as he dodged around Kyuubi's fists and feet, something that pissed the kitsune off more than anything, the teen loved to rile him up by just dodging, the thing that annoyed the Kitsune the most was that it would always work. The blonde Ningen knew exactly how to leave to ancient kitsune fuming and pouting like a child.

The red head growled as the small teen in front of him kept dodging everything he threw at him, the stupid Gaki was fast, sure the fox was not at his full power more than three fourths of his power was still sealed in the Jinchuuriki but still it was infuriating how damn nimble the silly human was. Kyuubi's tails were twitching angrily as he looked down at the human in front of him.

Naruto laughed at the angered man, letting his guard down temporarily leaving an opening for Kyuubi to ungracefully tackle the blonde to the ground. The Kyuubi straddled the blonde pinning him to the ground with an uncharacteristic grin on his face, finally he had caught the stupid thing.

The blonde growled and tried to shake the larger man off him to no avail, he growled once again baring his teeth up at the red head.

Kyuubi dug his nails into the teens wrists drawing blood, he brought one of the wrists up to his mouth at licked a bit of blood off before sneering down at the teen, "Don't let your guard down next time I won't be so nice," he said before disappearing back into the seal to sleep.

Naruto sat there slightly dumbfounded, it had been awhile since Kyuu had actually caught him at that strength and he could not recall the demon ever acting so strangely before, he shrugged it off as he curled into a ball on his side staring down at the wrist the Kyuubi had licked, it felt funny...

The blonde fell asleep a few minutes later.

xXx (four days later)

It had been a week since they had arrived in Wave, all members of Team Seven were lost in their thoughts own thoughts as they made their way to the bridge. Kakashi was slightly wary of the blonde teen walking next to him, he had returned the night before oddly calm. Kakashi was worried that the blonde was holding in all of his emotions just waiting to explode, he was like a ticking time bomb, a very dangerous one at that. When the teen had returned he had half expected the blonde would be worse than he had been when they had been back in Konoha, instead there was an odd sense of relaxation hovering around the young Jinchuuriki, it unnerved the older male.

The Jonin was half tempted to try to get the Hokage to lock Naruto back up but he had quickly discarded that idea, he doubted the blonde teen would go back in peacefully. The silver haired man looked down at the boy he had once thought of as a little brother, he guessed he still did in a way although now he was scared of the boy. He was so devastated when he had heard that Naruto had been locked away and even worse when he had heard Kushina was dead, even more of his precious people had left him that day. Naruto was still there but he was different, he was not even close to the smiling bundle of energy he had been at six, the boy still smiled but it was not the type of smile that many people would like to be on the receiving end of it. A shiver ran down the lean man's spine he had remembered when he had first seen it, the first and only time he had went to see the blonde, the day he had been locked away. He had not even went in to talk to the boy he just looked at him through the window, the Jonin was ashamed that he had not been able to muster enough courage to have went into the room and at least attempted to talk to him instead he had stood looking through the one way window at the boy who's face wore a terrible smile, a smile that only the insane would be seen with.

Kakashi Hatake felt like he had nothing left that day, he had thrown himself into mission after mission hoping every time that he would not be able to return. He had gotten so lost with the mission the Hokage had kicked him out of Anbu after two years and gave him a year off and forbade him from rejoining Anbu, he would only be a regular Jonin.

The first few months of the year he had off he had spent being constantly wasted, eventually he had gotten sick of it so he moped around his flat for at least a week before kicking himself out. The silver haired man had gotten sick of doing nothing, he felt like his skills were deteriorating so he had thrown himself into training like a madman he was half surprised the Hokage had not forbidden him from training as well. For just under ten months the man had dragged himself back to his home half alive but with the feeling of accomplishment after his year had passed he started going on missions as Jonin. He had not liked it, he had too much time to think about other things besides the mission which led to thinking of a blonde as well as all the other mistakes he had made.

The man had been beyond angry when the Hokage said he would be testing potential Genin and might actually be able to get a team. He had not wanted a team, he did not think himself worthy of being in charge of three young lives, not after all the mistakes he had made within his lifetime. So the man had decided to do the bell test, and year after year the teams had failed leaving him satisfied, the Genin could not look past the surface of his test.

Almost every second of every day the Jonin had tried to force himself to go visit Naruto but he never could, days became months and finally months had morphed into years. He regretted not trying to help the blonde almost more than not being there for his team before, the man wished more than anything that he had more courage than he did, he wished he could have been there for a boy that needed him instead of trying to kill himself.

Kakashi made a promise to himself, a promise that he would die to fulfil if necessary, he would worm his way back into the blonde teen's life and hopefully help him regain some of himself, he would do it for Naruto, not himself, not for his Sensei, not for Kushina and not for himself but for the boy that needed someone to care.

Sakura was still confused on why Naruto had stopped Zabuza from killing her, the blonde had told her quite a few times that he wanted to kill her, something that chilled her to the bone every time she thought about it. If the boy's words were true why did he stop the blade when he could have easily let it cleave her in half. It was not like she was upset that Naruto had saved her from death she just wanted to know _why _he had done it, now she was indebted to him yet what could she do. She had admitted to herself that she was the most useless on the team. Kakashi was a Jonin, Naruto was some insanely strong Genin, Sasuke was a genius Uchiha, and she had a brain that she could not even use properly as a Shinobi. The pink haired girl may have been the strongest female graduate but what she could do paled in comparison to her two teammates, who cared if she could answer questions not many could if she could not even protect herself. When the blonde had fought Zabuza she had realized how weak she truly was, the boy did not even have proper training to be a Shinobi yet he was nearly beating the crap out of someone twice his age and even Sasuke had found some way to help the blonde. Now it seemed like they had some sort of understanding between them one that the girl could not even come close to guessing it was just weird...

Sasuke was wondering if Naruto would train with him, maybe even teach him something, normally the Uchiha would have just demanded Naruto to tell him how he got that strong but he was not that stupid, he knew that if he even tried to do something like that his head would be detached from his body before he could even process another thought. Ever since the time the blonde had fought with Zabuza and he had helped they had came to an understanding between each other, they had not spoken of it with each other it was just there, they knew that if either of them were in trouble the other would have their back. Sasuke had to admit that he liked the feeling even if the one watching his back was in an insane blonde freak that could stab him in the back if he said something wrong it was nice to rely on someone else for once. A slight smile spread across the pale boy's face, maybe killing his brother could wait a little while, for now he would concentrate on getting strong and when he was strong enough maybe he would not have to do it alone, maybe he would have someone to watch his back.

The blonde really was not thinking of anything, he was just letting his mind jump from thought to thought he did not have enough energy to concentrate, he did not want to think, right now all he wanted to do was fight, he needed a fight, a fight that would prove he was still here, a fight that would bring a sense of reality back to him. Over the last few days his mind had cleared more and more each day and it was beginning to make the boy scared, he did not know what to do, he did not like having space to think, thinking led to remembering and remembering lead to pain. Pain was one feeling he had felt more than anything else, both physically and emotionally, he did not wish to experience more and now that his mind was clearing he had time to remember, remember things that he wanted to keep locked away. He was almost tempted to go into his mindscape, the blonde wondered what it looked like at the moment, maybe some of the pieces had been filled in although the blonde did not know what would have healed his mind. He let out a giggle he would find out what repaired his mind and destroy it, yes that sounded like a good plan.

Everyone was almost relieved when they heard the familiar giggle emitting from the teen's month it had installed a sense of normalcy.

xXx

Naruto started to get more and more excited at each step, he was slowly getting closer to a fight, he had asked Kakashi to take Zabuza while he took the imposter hunter-nin. He was mildly surprised when the man agreed but he did not question it, he did not wish to fight Zabuza again because he doubted that the nukenin would excite him like he had last time, the blonde had already fought him he wanted a new challenge now. A wicked grin spread across the boy's face the morning after he had stormed out he had met Zabuza's companion by accident they had a little talk, Naruto grinned at remembering their conversation the other male was scared yet he held his ground, something that the blonde had to admire.

The blonde saw the mist around the bridge and shivered in anticipation, he already knew the two were there, he looked over at the bridge builder and frowned slightly, why had they brought him when they knew Zabuza was going to be there today? Naruto licked his lips, he could already taste the blood, he hungered for it and he wanted it now, a yellow flash caught the blonde's attention off to the side, '_Was that...'_ he shook his head he did not wish to waste his time on hopeful thinking, the man would never come back, not now not ever.

xXx

I'm not completely happy with this chapter but meh, sorry if there are any mistakes just tell me if there are any really obvious ones!

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is, it's been awhile...

A/N: I don't own Naruto...

xXx

He could not breathe. How could he with his hand and part of his arm running through his students body, live lightning still crackling wildly. Both his eyes were opened wide, in shock. It had all happened so quickly. He was about to run Zabuza through when his apprentice had appeared to save the missing-nin but before Kakashi could hit either, Naruto had pushed both out of the way letting himself get hit. Why had the blonde done that?

Kakashi wanted to cry when he saw a small broken smile form on the blonde's face as he opened his mouth and coughed up some blood.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I can't let either of them die."

The surrounding mist cleared up, due to Zabuza losing his concentration.

A loud piercing scream echoed as Sakura caught sight of her small blonde teammate standing with a gaping hole in his chest. Sasuke stared in shock, flashes from the night his family had died came back to him.

The sound of clapping was heard as a short, fat man and a group of mercenaries appeared.

"Good job Zabuza you managed to stay alive, yet not manage to kill anyone. You're useless, I wasn't going to pay you anyways. Some 'demon' you are."

The nuke-nin growled at the rather round man. He was a split second from charging the man when a bloody arm stopped him from moving. Naruto stood there grinning like a mad man as the hole in his chest seemed to be stitching itself back together. Insane laughter bubbled from the blonde as red chakra began to swirl around him.

His head flew back as he continued to laugh causing everyone to edge away from him. A sob escaped his bloody lips.

"Kyuu, make it stop it hurts. Please." The cackling started up again as he coughed up some blood. His violet eyes faded to a dark crimson as his canines elongated even more. His nails became claws as the evil energy continued to swirl around him. "I want blood," was the only thing the blonde uttered as his grin spread across his face, showing sharp teeth.

The short blonde disappeared, only to be spotted by the line of dead bodies and sprays of blood as he ripped his way through the mercenaries like they were made out of paper. The men tried to run away but it did not save them. Ten seconds later and the cackling blonde was standing in front of the quivering business tycoon with countless dead bodies laying in a sea of blood.

"W-what are you?"

" A true demon," was the last thing Gato heard before he passed into an eternal slumber, his body slumping to the ground, head a few feet away from the crumpled body.

A few mad cackles of glee escaped the blonde's mouth as he collapsed amidst all the dead bodies with a soft splash. Small broken sobs fell out of his mouth like water trickling down a hill as small tears cascaded down his blood spattered face.

Red chakra seeped out of his body, enveloping it in a sheet of red. Small hisses and the sound of something sizzling was heard as all the little cuts on his body slowly sealed themselves up, leaving no trace of ever being there.

The other six people could only stare as the small teen slipped into unconsciousness, unsure of what to do. Kakashi's knees buckled slightly, almost falling over if Zabuza had not been there to stop him from hitting the ground. The silver haired man's eyes warily observed Zabuza who gave him a small nod in return as Haku went over to pick up the Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi motioned Sasuke to lead the way back to Tazuna's house, something the Uchiha did rather grudgingly. Sakura followed at his heels, to scared to be around anyone else, Tazuna walking next the pink haired Genin, not sure what to do, not sure if there was anything he could do.

The six people walked back to the house in complete silence, the only sound that accompanied them was the faint trace of feet hitting the grass covered forest floor. Before they made it halfway back it started pouring rain, washing the blood off all of them, except for the crimson liquid that had seeped too deeply into their clothes.

Haku looked down at Naruto, his eyes filled with curiosity as he gazed down at the slightly smaller boy in his arms, he noticed that the rain was sticking to the blonde longer than normal before falling to the ground, joining the already large puddles. The brunette continued to stare down at the blonde, entranced at the odd behaviour of the rain, more than once he almost ran into a tree, thank Kami for being a Shinobi

xXx

Tsunami let out a startled gasp as caught sight of the seven people in her doorway, all of their clothes soaked with blood aside from her father's. The woman stood their numbly as all of the sodden people trudged into her house, four of them heading upstairs, well two technically, the other two were more or less being carried.

Haku and Zabuza set down the two sleeping Ninja on separate beds before exciting the room and heading downstairs. They awkwardly sat down, not really sure if they should stay or go, or if they were even wanted.

Tsunami seemed happier then she had when all of them had arrived, receiving the news of Gato's death had brought a smile to her face as she hummed, preparing dinner for a slightly larger group.

xXx

Everyone was surprised when they saw both Kakashi and Naruto stumbling down the stairs like drunks. Naruto seemed completely out of, although he was aware enough to have changed out of his blood stained clothes. Kakashi just seemed completely worn out as he collapsed into the wooden chair without a sound, digging into dinner like a starving man, somehow the mask remained in place the entire time.

The meal was spent in complete silence. After it was done Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari excused themselves, saying they were going to go tell the town the good news. The six Shinobi were left sitting awkwardly shifting every now and then, five excluding Naruto who was too out of it to know what was going on.

Zabuza cleared his throat, "Gaki, why didn't you let me and Haku die?"

Violet eyes cleared instantly as they locked with the older man's eyes, making him shift slightly, "You reminded me, of something I once had, I didn't want you two to lose it before you knew what it was."

Haku's brown eyes were locked onto the small blonde, "Thank you."

A large grin spread across the blonde's face, "You won't be thanking me when it gets ripped away from you right in front of you eyes, enjoy it while you can," he whispered as he left the house.

As Naruto stepped outside of the house he felt a presence off some distance into the forest, a mischievous look spread across his face as he let his body get ripped apart by the wind and carried away, '_Let the chase begin.'_

The blonde giggled to himself as he felt the presence head towards his location once he reformed, he put his hands into the form of a cross and two copies of himself appeared, all three teens leapt in different directions. Inside the teen's mindscape the large fox rolled his eyes at his stupid host's actions before falling back asleep. Let the Ningen do as he wished, even if it was childish.

Naruto frowned as he felt both of his clones simultaneously get destroyed, he barely had time to form a single thought before he was slammed into a tree, face first.

"You're an idiot you know that right?"

The small teen growled at the owner of the deep voice, trying to get his hands out of the other's grasp, "Shut up, you have no right to tell me what to do."

"That doesn't mean you have to nearly get yourself killed like a retard you dumbass!"

"Do you honestly think Kyuu would let me die?"

"You're still talking to that demented fox? How do you expect to get better if you let the damn thing continually taunt you into killing for it."

Jiraiya was shocked when he felt himself fly into a tree with a katana at his throat, looking down into angry red eyes.

"Don't bring Kyuu into this old man, it has nothing to do with him-"

"See this is what I mean, you're so close with it, it isn't good for you! It's screwing you up even more!"

"It isn't his fault Jiraiya, it's mine, I'm the fucked up one, if you haven't forgetting 'it' is the only thing keeping me together," blood red eyes slowly turned back to purple as they glared up into black eyes.

"Sorry Naruto, I just can't trust... him, as you put it, I just don't want you to get hurt even more."

"It's a little late for that."

The older man winced at the teen in front of him, watching as he sheathed his katana, "You've gotten faster Gaki."

A smirk spread across the blonde's face, "I know."

"Aren't you cocky, do you want to learn-"

"No, I'm getting tired of repeating myself old man, I don't want to learn anything that man did, he's the reason both me and Kyuu are stuck like this. I don't want anything to do with Tou-san, you're more of a father to me than he is."

Black eyes softened as he stared down at the teen, he had gotten better than before, he was able to talk without breaking out into odd bouts of giggles every three seconds, "Alright, if you insist, but of you don't want to learn I must be off. It was nice seeing you again Naruto, don't tell anyone you saw me, I don't want to go back to Konoha just yet. But once I do return, you'll be the first one I see okay?" he ruffled Naruto's soft hair before he began to walk away.

"Alright," violet eyes filled with tears as he watched Jiraiya walk away, "Bye, Tou-Chan..."

A smile formed on Jiraiya's face as he heard the last thing the teen said before he took off into the trees. He wished that he could have done more for the teen, when it mattered.

xXx

Naruto returned to Tazuna's whistling, an action that surprised no one, " 'Kashi, when are we leeeaving?" the blonde sing-songed out in a cheery voice and a wide grin.

The Jonin looked at the blonde emotionlessly, "Tomorrow night, what do you plan on doing with Haku and Zabuza."

The teens head cocked to the side, "Whaa?" his mouth falling open cutely.

Kakashi shuddered at thinking Naruto was 'cute' he was anything but that, "Are you going to try to get them to come back to the village."

Naruto stared at his sensei like he had a second head, "Why would I do that 'Kashi?"

"Never mind Naruto, just go... do something."

"Hai Sensei!"

The man pinched the bridge of his nose through his mask, the blonde was too weird sometimes...

xXx

The bridge was finished a lot sooner than first thought, the whole village had helped after all. Haku and Zabuza had left the night before, no one knew where they went, they had left without a word to anyone. Everyone was slightly on edge Naruto was _too _happy, he had not snapped at anyone in the last twenty-four hours and he was smiling at anyone that looked his way. The blonde waved enthusiastically as the four shinobi made their way away from the small village, all the villagers were returning the wave with just as much vigour, shouting out heir thanks and telling them to return as soon as possible.

Tazuna looked back at the villagers, "What should we call the bridge?"

Random shouts were heard but the loudest came from Inari, "The Great Naruto Bridge!"

The villagers showed their agreement with another loud cheer. Tazuna let a smile slip onto his old face, that one insane teen did more for the village than he would have normally believed, hopefully one day Naruto would understand his true potential and allow himself to come back to reality.

xXx

Naruto skipped ahead of his team, twirling in circles every now and then causing the leaves and flower petals to join him and his frolicking. The others could not stop themselves from smiling, the blonde looked so happy and carefree, not his usual maniacal happiness but genuine joy. They were walking back in silence, none of them knew what to say. What was there to say?

Team Seven arrived back at the village a lot sooner than it took to get to wave, maybe because they were all just happy to get home or maybe it was just because Naruto was not waiting for anyone and was running ahead of the rest of the team who did not want to let him out of their sight in case the blonde went all apeshit.

Kakashi dismissed his team telling them to go home and get some rest. The Jonin used Sunshin to get to the Hokage Tower, he walked into the office without knocking. He scratched the back of his head nervously and chuckled, his eye curling into and upside down 'u' showing that he was smiling, as he looked around the office that was packed full of other Jonin.

"Ah, Kakashi you're actually just one time," a look of pure horror appeared in the silver haired man's eye as he heard the Hokage's words, "we were about to discuss what teams were going to participate in the Chunin Exam in a few weeks. So, is there anyone that would like to nominate their team?"

Kakashi was the first to raise his hand in a lazy manner, after him almost every other Jonin raised their hand, all the 'rookie' teams had been nominated.

The Kage raised an eyebrow at how many people wanted their team to participate, "Alright, I'll allow all of you to sign your team up if you believe they are ready to do so," everyone nodded," Okay, well that's all, everyone can leave except Kakashi, I believe you had a report?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

xXx (thirteen days later)

"Y-"

"You're late!" Sakura's loud screech cause the other three people to cringe.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar!"

"Anyways," the Jonin pulled out three slips of paper, "tomorrow the Chunin Exam is taking place, here are your admission slips, just show up at the Academy tomorrow at eight, Ja-ne!"

The three teens twitched simultaneously as they watched the three slips of paper flutter ever so slowly to the ground.

xXx (The next morning)

Sakura was scared. She knew she was not good enough to become a Chunin, she was nowhere near being strong enough, both mentally and physically. The girl was close to hating herself, she felt so stupid for chasing after a boy that she knew would never return her feelings. The only thing that she had gotten out of it was proving that she had to be the most useless Genin ever. Heck, even Ino was better than she was. At least the other female had her clan Jutsu. Sakura had nothing besides her large brain but no skills to use said brain. The girl paced back and forth, wringing her hands together nervously. She _knew _that the Chunin Exam was taken in three parts, for the first two the participant needed two able bodied teammates unless all the villages participating in the event agreed to let a team of two or one progress, no teams of four were ever allowed. The pink haired teen felt obligated to go, Sasuke would hate her even more and Naruto... she shivered at the thought. Sakura knew the blonde was just bursting with glee about the event, Chunin exams often resulted in the death of some participants and death meant blood, and blood meant a happy Naruto.

The girl paced back and forth a few more times, she was shocked that she had not yet worn a path into the wooden floor of her room. She turned to look in the mirror, glaring at reflection, long pink hair cascading down her back. Green eyes narrowed further as she walked closer to the mirror, slowly pulling out a kunai from the small pouch strapped to her leg. When she was a few feet away she stopped as her arm, kunai clasped in a slightly shaking, clammy hand, raised up. The other arm grabbed a fistful of pink tresses and she hacked it off.

Sakura stared at her mirror image emotionlessly, pink strands littered the floor around her feet, a couple still clung desperately to her clothes. Emerald eyes flicked to the clock, she still had time to make her hair a little presentable, she winced at the thought. But brought the kunai up again anyways, she did not want to look like a psycho who cut their hair off on some whim. A shaky smile appeared on her face as she took in her new appearance, she did not look different really, but she felt so much better. The hair on the ground symbolized her new start. From now on she would stop chasing Sasuke and start taking her training as a Shinobi seriously. If by some freak occurrence she made it through to the last round, she would demand Kakashi to train her, she would not take no for an answer. The teen no longer cared if Sasuke was the 'Last Uchiha' she would no longer let him get in the way of her success, that was not to say that she would not look out for him, he was her teammate after all.

The pinkette made her way to the Academy with a slight bounce in her step, she felt so much better now. She was not shocked when she spotted her other two teammates already there. Sasuke raised a single eyebrow at the girls new hairdo, something that she ignored, while Naruto stared at her with a blank look, seeming to ask her 'So what?'

The three stood at the front awkwardly for a few minutes before Sakura cleared her throat, "Are we going to go in?"

Naruto shrugged as he calmly walked into the Academy, acting like it was something he did every day, the way he was so nonchalant about everything set Sakura on edge, it was like the calm before the storm. Sasuke made some sort of sound of recognition as he followed closely behind the smaller blonde, leaving Sakura to take up the rear, as usual. She shook her head, enjoying the felling of her hair against her neck, she banished the thought of being beneath her teammates for the last time, she would not let herself fall behind again.

xXx

Naruto and Sakura slapped a hand over Sasuke's mouth at the same time, stopping the Uchiha from revealing a Genjutsu that had been over the sign telling what floor they were on. The raven's eyebrows furrowed together, violet eyes flashed red for a second, causing the other male to relax as he shook off his teammates' hands.

Luckily for them no one noticed their... off behaviour.

Naruto saw another teen that was wearing a green thing about to get kicked rather viciously. In an instant the blonde was standing between the two, stopping the 'hidden' Chunin's leg from connecting with the other boy.

Naruto grinned widely, baring his 'fangs', "If it's a fight you want, I'll more than gladly spill your blood," he said cheerily as his killing intent started to rise.

The disguised Chunin's eyes widened as he took in the blonde's appearance, "I-it can't be! They wou-"

"What you scared, thought that they could keep me locked up forever? Thought your little village would be safe while I rotted away in that insufferable white room? Think again," the blonde fell into a fit of giggles that left him gasping for breath as Sasuke grabbed his arm and lead him away from the stock still Chunin, who's scared eyes followed the blonde until he was out of site, and left all the others wondering what they had been talking about.

Once they made it up to the proper floor and were about to go down the last hallway the green clad thing put a hand on Naruto's arm stopping both the blonde and Sasuke, who was still leading the giggling blonde, "Fight me, Rock Lee!"

Sasuke raised a slim eyebrow at the other teens flamboyant request, it took some courage to do that to Naruto, even if one had no idea who he was.

Naruto's giggles stopped abruptly but before he could even open his mouth Sakura cut him off, green eyes narrowed, "Sorry Lee but it'll have to be postponed, we have somewhere to be and so do you."

Dozens of small pink and red hearts erupted out of Lee's eyes as he gazed at Sakura, causing her to edge away and use and impassive Naruto as a shield. One lightly smacked the side of the blonde's face, his violet eyes widened as he ran around shrieking about Kami knows what.

The blonde stopped in front of Lee, the point of his katana at the teen's neck, "Next time you challenge me to a fight I'll make sure you don't live," he muttered darkly as he turned around leaving a dumfounded Lee behind.

Sakura shot a smirk back at Lee, '_I'd like to see you get through Naruto...' _the teen allowed her inner self to cackle deviously, looking like the devil reincarnated.

Naruto was mumbling to himself about killing Lee as he rubbed his cheek until it was glowing red, his eyes went vacant for a second as he mouthed a few words and erupting into mad cackles as he rubbed his hands together deviously.

Kakashi looked at his team with pride from the end of the hall, his little insane fruitcake was his usual self again, the emo seemed a little less bitchy and the fan girl seemed to have reigned herself in, judging by the lack of the usual mop of pink.

"Yo."

" 'Kashi...?" the blonde muttered questionably, eyes wide.

"Just wanted to wish you good luck! I'm so happy that you're all here. If one of you didn't show up you wou-"

Sakura rolled her eyes," We already know Kakashi-sensei."

The Jonin inwardly pouted at his interruption, "Maa, you don't have to be so rude, but anyway have fun little Genin!" his last words filled with unnatural joy as he poofed away, nothing abnormal there.

The three continued to the end of the hall like there had not been any interruption to their original destination. They stood at the entrance to the room for a handful of seconds before Naruto somehow managed to make the new door creak slowly open. He stood in the doorway allowing his eyes to flash red as his killing intent spiked for a second before disappearing. The occupants of the room edged away as the three Genin entered the room, some even stumbling out of the way, the short blonde gave them the creeps.

The other rookie teams were cautiously moving towards Team Seven but they did not even manage to open their mouths before the door slammed open, revealing a rather tall intimidating man with a scowl that seemed to be imprinted permanently on his face.

"Alright, all of you shut up! Head into the next room and sit with your team, I'll be in, in a minute, if there's one noise that comes out of any of your mouths you and your team will be disqualified," dozens of eyes widened in disbelief, but the Genin listened.

The Genin filled silently into the adjacent room like mindless drones. Naruto sat down, Sakura on his right and Sasuke on his left. The minutes ticked by and the blonde started to fidget, he hated to silence, it let him think. He tried to talk to the fox but the lazy thing was busy having a 'beauty' nap. Just as the teen was about to snap the instructor appeared in the front of the room in all his menacing glory.

"My name is a Morino Ibiki and I'll be your instructor for the first part of this exam. Firstly, whatever I say is what has to be done, disobey and I'll kick you out and you'll have to wait until next year. Or, if you do something that really pisses me off I'll forbid you from ever entering a Chunin Exam again. Secondly, I'm not the only one watching you, there are others so don't think you can try and be 'sneaky'. Okay, onto the exam. You'll all be placed in a room with your team. Then each team will more or less be randomly dropped, and I mean _dropped,_ into a pitch black maze. The lights will randomly flick on for ten seconds. Your objective is to avoid being seen when the light turns on by anyone, use any means to hide yourself. Also, if you find a team follow them and take something from them to prove that you followed them. You have to not get caught, if your team gets caught attempting to steal something you're all disqualified. If you got an item make sure it's visible when the light turns on and the team that it belongs to will be disqualified. Once you get out of the maze there will be a question. That's all, I guess I can say good luck. Oh, and one more thing, no harming anyone in this part, there will be plenty of time for that later."

All the Genin were blindfolded simultaneously, once they could see again they found themselves in a small circular room with a dim red light. Team Eight flinched as they heard a scream and a dull thud somewhere below them, the assumed the exam had started.

Team Seven managed to not make a noise when they were dropped, even when they landed they made no noise, something Sakura was very proud of herself for. Sakura made a tiny 'eep' when she felt something wrap around her waist before being tied in a firm knot.

"Don't worry, I'm just doing this so we can stay together, unlike you two I can actually see in the dark," Sasuke let out a huff but let Naruto tie the rope around his waist, "Don't worry princess's I'll be sure to lead you around very nicely. By the way do either of you know and Genjutsu by any chance?"

Sakura cleared her throat slightly, "I know a little bit, I was studying b-before and-"

"Can you put up a Genjutsu that would disguise us as a grey stone wall?"

"I-I think so..."

Violet eyes narrowed slightly, "Good, well follow me my little pets," he said with a mad cackle as he tugged on the rope, the two grudgingly followed.

The three walked in an oppressing silence that was only interrupted by a random scream from another team being dropped. Sasuke and Sakura were on edge, they did not like not being able to see and was it really safe to trust Naruto? Sure, they were teammates but before their C-rank mission the blonde had constantly threatened to kill them.

The first time the light turned on Sasuke and Sakura were stunned, the light so a blaring white, they would have been spotted if Naruto had not pulled them into an indent in the wall, Sakura hastily went through a few hands seals and put up a Genjutsu that hopefully disguised them.

"React faster next time," the blonde hissed out scathingly.

Sakura nodded jerkily, she wondered why the blonde was so alert and not all giggly.

"Once the light goes back on make a noise and I'll kill you and replace you with my clone. I'm going to make a few Kage Bunshin and send them to find other teams while we look for the exit, so there's no need for noise. Make sure you're aware of your surrounding and don't let anyone take anything from you," the blonde grinned, "You readdddyyy?" he said in a cheery voice as the light slowly dimmed down to nothingness.

They heard the sound of a couple of clone popping into life then, nothing. Sasuke and Sakura felt the tug of the rope and followed dutifully trying to remain completely quiet. The three Genin walked through the maze, it was eerie there was next to no noise. Every once in a while there was the sound of a foot scuffing the ground in the distance, moments later the pitch black room was carried into silence, a void.

The second the light flashed on Sakura and Sasuke felt themselves fly into the wall, thanks to Naruto. Sakura put up the Genjutsu as they stood still, barely breathing. Ten seconds later the light flickered off, three held breaths were released. As they took a step the light snapped back on forcing Sakura to hastily put the illusion back up. Naruto gave a nod of acknowledgement and his eyes glazed over, he shook his head as a grin took over his face.

"You guys trust me right?" two nods were given in response, "okay, when the lights go off keep up and don't be surprised if you start hearing a bunch of explosions," Naruto's grin turned slightly feral as the lights once again left letting the darkness envelop the room.

Hardly two seconds after the lights turned off the sound of rock exploding was heard in several directions as Naruto pushed the two Genin connected to him into a run. Several times they almost fell over due to a sharp turn but they managed to stay on their feet.

A minute later, just as the light turned on, the three teammates made it out of the maze. Sasuke and Sakura turned around to look at what they had come out of and sweat dropped, they had ran through a huge whole that had been blown out of the wall. The three did not have a chance to say anything because Ibiki appeared frowning at them.

"I don't appreciate you blowing holes in my maze but you were never told you couldn't so I have to allow you to pass. Congratulations, not only are you the first ones out you also managed to do it in an interesting way. Now the question. If you wish to take it there's no going back, if you get it wrong you'll be banned from entering another exam but if you choose to not take the question you fail but you can try again next time. So, what is it going to be?"

Ibiki twitched slightly as the three teens almost blatantly ignored him, all three giving him a look that showed they were not amused with his 'bullying', "Just get on with it old man," Naruto said with a dismissing wave of his hand.

The older man sent them a withering glare, "Fine, you all pass, congratulations, now get the hell out of here."

Naruto grinned as he glomped the interrogator before zooming out of the room, giggling the whole time. Sasuke and Sakura were jerked forward when the blonde attacked the instructor then ungracefully pulled along behind the blonde, trying to keep up, all because of one stupid little rope.

Ibiki could not help the chuckle that left his mouth as the lights slowly faded once again, that team was definitely interesting.

xXx (Three hours later)

The staring contest between Naruto and a red had been interrupted by the appearance of Ibiki, both looked away at the same time, coming to the mutual agreement of a tie.

"Good job on passi-"

The sound of glass shattering was heard as all heads turned to face the direction of the noise. Standing in front of the now broken window was a scantily clad purple haired woman who had a large grin plastered to her face as a sign poofed into existence behind her reading, "Mitarashi Anko, the sexy 2nd Examiner!"

"Follow mee!" she yelled pumping her fist into the air enthusiastically.

"Anko your early, as usual."

"Well you passed more people than normal, luckily for your job is safe seeing as I'll easily cut their number in half by time I'm done with them," a scary grin slid onto her face.

"Whatever, just go."

"As I was saying, follow me!" she leapt out the window with a mad cackle.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look, the woman reminded them of a certain blonde. All the Genin teams that passed uncertainly followed the purple haired woman out the window. After maybe ten minutes of guessing and checking what way the woman went they arrived in front of a large forested area that was fenced off with 'Danger' and 'Caution' signs every few feet. A few teams looked warily over at the forest, unsure if they wanted to continue on at all.

"Alright, listen up Gaki's I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'll be the second examiner. I'm not here to babysit you like Ibiki. Every team is going to get either a Heaven Scroll or an Earth Scroll, your goal is to obtain the other scroll that you lack form another team. There are no boundaries on what you do to obtain the other scroll and there is no limit to the amount of scrolls that each team has. If you continue be prepared to die because not only are there going to be teams after you but all the little forest creatures in the Forest of Death aren't exactly friendly."

Naruto let out a small scoff at the whole 'Forest of Death' thing, Anko glared angrily at the blonde twat that dared to mock _her_. Throwing a kunai at the blonde, hoping to at least cut him. She was mildly shocked when he used his katana, that she had not seen him pull out, and flick it off to the side, throwing a cheeky grin her way.

"Is that all Examiner-san?"

"Whatever, I don't have time for you. Everyone's going to get a form that states we are not liable for any deaths or injuries that occur during this exam. If you wish to continue you must sign one. Also, if you don't show up at the tower with all your teammates alive and capable of fighting within the five day time limit you won't continue."

"What will we eat?" a dismayed Akimichi asked.

"The forest has an abundance of food. No everyone line up and get your scroll as well as your permission form. Go to any gate you want and when it opens, away you go."

Ten minutes later when all the teams were lined up Anko decided to give them one last bit of advice.

"Oh, one more thing try not to die, and make sure not to open the scrolls," a smirk graced her pretty face," begin!"

Team Seven decided to let Naruto guard their Heaven scroll, they doubted the teen would let anyone have it, just in case they had Sakura put a sloppy Genjutsu over two other scrolls to resemble the Heaven one.

All the gates clanged open as the Genin entered the forest of death. Team Seven, leaping into the trees without a second thought, Naruto in the lead.

Hardly a minute in a loud scream echoed through the forest. Naruto grinned as he heard the scream, he licked his lips in anticipation as he started to jump through the trees faster.

Sasuke let a smirk take over his face, this part was going to be easy, especially since their team had Naruto. He knew the blonde would not let anyone get past him if there was any chance of there being blood.

Sakura was slightly nervous, she knew she had nothing to worry about. After all, having the last Uchiha and some crazed petite teen that thirsted for blood was quite handy during an exam that would involve blood and fighting. But, something about this exam seemed off, it felt like someone was watching them at all times. She pushed the feeling to the back of her mind, as long as Naruto was with them they would be fine.

xXx

Naruto was looking warily around, he would not let his team fail, he would not let his chance of freedom escape.

They came across their first team hardly five minutes into the exam. Naruto surprisingly did not kill anyone, just demanded the scroll at sword point. When that did not work he had stabbed one of them in the arm, earning a blood curling scream, once again demanding for the scroll, which was of course handed over by a fumbling Genin. Sadly it had been the heaven scroll, the one that they already had.

An hour later they had stopped to take a break. They sat in silence in one of the higher branches of the gargantuan trees. Naruto's eyes turned a bloody red as he growled and looked around, standing up, he felt something off. His eyes went wide as he turned around and tackled Sasuke and Sakura onto the branch, just managing to avoid the snake that would have crashed into them all.

Naruto grinned, head tilting to the side, "Hello Orochiimaruu," the teen purred out as chakra slowly began to float around him, shrouding him in wisps of sickly red chakra.

Orochimaru's eyes widened fractionally as he landed on the branch, "The old man actually let you out?" causing frowns to mar the other two Genin's faces, why were people always asking how Naruto was released? Where had he been before?

Naruto's grin widened as he continued to stare at the long haired, pale man.

Yellow eyes narrowed, "No matter, I'll still do what I came here to do," a sickly smile creeped across the man's face, "How about you just hand over the Uchiha and I'll offer you a chance to escape Konoha."

The blonde's eyes flicked back to look at his teammate then back at the snake like man, '_Kyuu?'_

"_Do whatever you want Ningen, but do you really trust that man?"_

'_No...'_

"_Then there's your answer."_

Naruto cackled slightly, "No thanks !"

The Sanin hissed as he sent another snake forward.

"Sasuke, Sakura get out of here, I can handle the old pedo," he said with a smile as he nonchalantly stabbed the snake in its eye, making it puff away.

Sasuke looked like he was about to protest but a glare from Naruto and a slight pull from Sakura had the blonde's two teammates running away.

Naruto grinned at the retreating backs of Sasuke and Sakura before turning back to Orochimaru, eye's both curved into upside down 'U's, "Let's have some fun, ne?"

The blonde's hands flashed through some hand seals before slamming his hand onto the ground. The familiar seal array and columns of twisting kanji spread from his hand. Naruto's grinning face and glowing eyes were hidden as smoke billowed out, hiding him from Orochimaru's gaze.

The snake Sanin stared at the smoke warily, taking a few steps back as he felt a malevolent chakra spread through the forest. His yellow eyes went wide as the smoke slowly cleared revealing the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to still be crouching, head down. The thing that made his blood run cold was the tall figure standing next to the teen, a red headed man with nine swishing tails and a blood thirsty grin plastered to his flawless face.

"Sorry I summoned you out Kyuu, but I know I can't defeat a Sanin, yet."

The kyuubi's grin just widened, "At least I'll have some fun this time."

Naruto returned the grin. Although his held more than a slight twist of insanity as he slowly pulled out his katana.

Orochimaru gulped slightly as he looked at the two figures before him, eyes flicking side to side, maybe it had not been such a good idea to come. No one knew the insane as hell Jinchuuriki had been released, more than half the people that knew of the Jinchuuriki thought it had been killed. He glared at the small teen in front of him, with all the chakra pouring out of him and his stupid pet the Hokage would definitely be able to feel it.

The Sannin growled as he lunged forward trying to kick Naruto in the face to be stopped by a grinning Kyuubi.

Naruto giggled as he tried to stab the Sannin in the side who twisted out of the way as he hacked up his sword. The blonde looked at the blade and the wielder in disgust that was just gross...

Naruto growled as he got kicked into a tree, he quickly launched himself at the Sannin trying to stab or slash some part of his body. Kyuubi watched in amusement as his host failed to land a hit on the slippery Sannin, before appearing next to the unsuspecting man and lazily punching him into a tree.

The fox smirked at the blonde, "That's how you do it Kit."

The blonde just growled before resuming his fight with the man, getting increasingly angry as the man continued to twist out of the way, like a snake. He glared at the Sannin as he stopped moving and put both his hands out in front of his body, a look of concentration on his face. He giggled as a roaring water dragon burst into life a foot in front of his outstretched hands while snaking its way towards a shocked Sannin.

Before Orochimaru could get out of the way he was kicked in the back, courtesy of Kyuubi, which caused the man to fly into the oncoming dragon.

The dragon dissipated to reveal nothing, Naruto looked around wearily looking for the Sanin, "Shit," he managed to utter before starting to cough up blood.

If he did not feel like he was being ripped apart he would have rolled his eyes, it seemed to be a developing habit of having his chest stabbed with something. An animalistic growl ripped through the blonde's throat as the blade was pulled out, he turned around, managing to slice the Sannin's chest with his katana before falling to his knees, gasping for breath.

Kyuubi had a dilemma, he had the option of doing three things. One, he could go back into the seal and heal the blonde. Two, stay in his current form fight and hopefully kill the demented snake thing and pray that the five tails of chakra left in the blond would be able to heal him without his guidance. And three, transform into his original form and obliterate the snake thing but alert everyone that he could get out of the seal. The fox's red eyes flicked over to his host, blood dripping from his small form. A loud growl escaped the Kyuubi's mouth, he would just have to hope Naruto could to do good enough to get Orochimaru flee.

Orochimaru cackled sinisterly as he watched the Jinchuuriki fall to the ground, a loud roar caused him to turn around, "Well fuck," was the wonderful words that came out of his mouth as he looked up at the form of a raging nine tailed kitsune.

The Kyuubi grinned, if that was even possible, "**Let's play little snake.**"

The pale man prepared himself for the fight, but looked around confusingly when the fox disappeared in a burst of red chakra. He watched fascinated as the huge mass of chakra seep back into the small, prone form of the Jinchuuriki. It was interesting how such a small body could contain that much chakra. The Sannin licked his lips, maybe it would be fun to experiment on the little teen. He took a hesitant step backwards as the chakra surrounding the teen turned a darker red, forming a coat of some sort, resembling a fox.

A loud animalistic growl rumbled out of the teen's throat as four tails of chakra emerged from the cloak, it was impossible to tell what the teen had looked like before, all you could see was the faint outline, the teen resembled a miniature version of the fox.

Orochimaru twitched as he saw a ball of chakra condensing at the Jinchuuriki's mouth, he had no idea what it was but he knew he did not want to be hit by it. His hands flicked through a bunch of seals, managing to slam his hands onto the ground, shrouding the part of the forest they were in, in a large burst of smoke as Naruto fired the ball of chakra.

xXx

Anko was sitting on the roof of a makeshift hut that was build for the second exam, she was relishing her dango. Her eyes snapped over to the forest when she felt a malevolent chakra seeping out of the forest. It felt like the Kyuubi's...

"Kuso," she muttered as she jumped over the fence and into the forest.

Quickly summoning a snake, which she sent to the Hokage, she took off into the forest.

She was a hundred percent sure she had just seen Orochimaru's Triple Rashomon.

xXx

The Kyuubi influenced Naruto grinned as he looked upon the destruction he caused. Two long, deep trenches were imbedded into the ground. Naruto let Kyuubi's chakra fade away as he spotted Orochimaru's legs, the rest of his body appeared to be buried in the dirt.

The tiny blonde cackled in glee as he jumped up and down, he had killed the silly snake! However, his glee was short lived as he felt a presence behind him, he whirled around bringing his katana up.

A clang resounded throughout the clearing that had been made as two blades crashed into each other.

The blonde hissed, "How are you still alive?"

The pale man grinned evilly, "Kukukuku, wouldn't you like to know Naruto-kun? Too bad I must run, I'll be back, don't think you can keep me from what I want," the man appeared to be absorbed by the ground after he finished speaking.

Naruto stood dumfounded for a couple seconds before rushing to find his team. He was shocked to find he felt afraid something might have happened to them. Why should he care?

xXx

Kyuubi was raging up a storm in his seal, the stupid, bloody, bastardly snake thing had escaped.

Naruto grinned and giggled as he heard he Biju freak out inside the cage, it was amusing.

"_Shut up Ningen! That _thing _is unnatural, it's so gross! You have a new goal, kill that stupid snake!"_

The other members of Team Seven looked at Naruto strangely as he sat there giggling to himself, sure he normally did that but right now it seemed like he was laughing at someone, but who would that be?

Naruto had found the two not that far away sitting at the very top of the tree. Neither of them looked shocked by his blood soaked appearance so he did not bother bringing it up. They found another team shortly after, Naruto had lost his temporary cool and ended up slaughtering the three Genin, further soaking him with blood. Sasuke and Sakura really could not find it in themselves to feel bad for the other Genin, after all it was better strangers get killed than them themselves.

The three sat in a room in the tower, they had been the second team to arrive, it had taken them six hours to get there. Each of them were on a bed, Sasuke staring impassively at the ceiling, Sakura absentmindedly twirling her short hair around her finger, and Naruto rolling around on the bed laughing at something, still covered in blood.

Naruto hit the floor with a thump, looking around with wide eyes, where was he? He looked down and grinned he was drenched in blood, lovely. He giggled and clapped his hands together giddily, it smelt so good.

His eyes snapped over to Sakura, "You have good chakra control right Pinky?"

She managed to glare at him witheringly, "Yea, so?"

"Hmm, just wanted to help you since you're so pathetic. But just a word of advice, since you're already a she-beast try to concentrate your chakra in your fist or whatever and let it go as you hit," he said before humming to himself.

The pink haired teen scrunched up her face in thought, wondering how that would help. She stood up and walked over to the wall, punching the wall. Her eyes widened comically as she hopped around in pain.

Sasuke looked at her and scoffed as he turned his back to her.

Sakura glared at the Uchiha, gathered chakra in her fist and punched the wall, releasing the pent up energy just as her fist came in contact with the wall.

A large crashing noise was heard within the vicinity of the tower as part of the wall shattered off and fell to the ground. Sasuke stared at the large hole with shock and disbelief as he edged away from his female teammate. Naruto did not even notice as he started to rock back in forth, eyes glazed over. Sakura stood grinning to herself as she watched the last bit of rubble fall from the wall, now she was getting somewhere.

xXx (Four days later dun, dun, dun... hope this isn't going by too quickly.. I have a habit of rushing)

Everyone was edging away from Team Seven. Sasuke was well just Sasuke and had his normal emo aura that pushed everyone away. Sakura was grinning wildly as she rubbed her right fist, which at the moment was wrapped in blood soaked bandages and she just looked rather beat up, a lot of her was covered in dust. Naruto was the main reason everyone was backing away in fear though. The teen was radiating a strong killing intent as he slightly swayed back and forth, a large shit eating grin on his face. Every few seconds his eyes would flicker red before returning to violet.

Not too many teams had ended up making it through the forest. The three rookie teams of Konoha as well as two others and then there was the Suna team.

The hushed talking of the amassed people was cut short as a sickly looking man walked to the sort of stage thing in front of them, "Congratulations on passing. Since there are so many of you there will be a preliminary match right on," groans of protest were heard from a few people, coughTeamTencough, "if you aren't feeling up for it you can forfeit, your team won't be affected."

Shikamaru was seriously debating quitting but a withering glare and a hard smack to the back of his head from Ino made him rethink his decision.

The sickly Jonin looked around, seeing no one raise their hand he continued, "The screen will tell you the name of the combatants, when your name comes up it's your turn. I don't want there to be any unnecessary deaths so if I say stop you stop, other than that anything goes. Questions? No, alright head up to the balconies and we can begin."(I know I didn't put the whole Hokage speech thing in...I'm too lazy)

It took a minute for all the Genin to get up to the balconies. Naruto was grinning to himself as he saw the bloodthirsty aura leaking out of the red head on the other side of the 'ring', he wanted to fight him...

All heads turned to the board as names started to appear randomly before stopping.

Uchiha Sasuke versus Akado Yoroi.

xXx

Huh, well there it is. Hope it's aight.

Ja-ne!


End file.
